Anatomy Lesson
by Treeky Treek
Summary: Artemisia  my OC  is learning about human anatomy and has reached the Reproductive System chapter. She has many questions and Donatello is the one to answer them. Many embarrassing moments and situations occur. Is love blossoming?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Misia sat in the study room, hunched over a large college text book. It was one of her favorites and taught all about anatomy and physiology. Sadly, there were no books that had details about how a mutant body works, so Donatello gave her a human anatomy book. He said that it would be a lot closer than a book on turtle anatomy. Misia had read books all about sea turtles and other terrapins when she lived in her first home in the lab, but most of the books were smaller and didn't explain things nearly as detailed as the texts about humans.

Turning the page, Misia finished up the chapter on Digestion and looked over the end of chapter quiz questions. She didn't have to do them, but she would be able to answer them all if asked. She stood up and stretched, looking all around the room as she bent and reached. She looked at the molecular structures that Don had drawn on the white board for her. He was not a very good illustrator. Luckily, all he had to draw was simple shapes and letters. Misia rolled her neck and looked at the book cases filled with all sorts of books. She had flipped through the pages of almost all of them.

The room used to be a general storage room before Don had transformed it into a classroom. Many of the books had been in the shelves before the boxes and training equipment were removed to make space for the table and chairs that currently inhabited the room. Most of the books were about Feudal Japan and ancient weapons. The books had belonged to Splinter and Leo. Don had kept his books in his lab for easy reference, but moved them into here so Misia could read them. Mikey's only books were comic books and they were kept in piles in his room. Raph didn't have any books. His dirty magazines, however, were under his bed.

After a few more shoulder rolls, Misia sat back down and turned to the next chapter. "Reproduction" Misia stared at the word. She thought about it for a minute. Reproduction means to create another, like making a copy. She would frequently hear Don saying "I need to see if I can reproduce these results." Misia was puzzled. Why would reproduction be part of human anatomy and physiology?

She looked at the picture under the chapter title. It was some sort of fuzzy ball with a string sticking out of it and many skinny tadpole looking things on it. It looked like a picture from a microscope. She read the foot notes "Life begins very small. In this image, the microscopic human egg cell has been fertilized by a single sperm cell. It will soon begin to rapidly divide before becoming an embryo; the first stage of life." Misia stared at the picture again. She had read about many types of cells, some were new, but others she had heard of before. None of the cells looked anything like this picture.

Misia turned the page and started reading. The first thing the book talked about was the male genitalia; mainly the penis. The book had shown picture of drawings of naked people throughout the book to illustrate where organs and other parts were. The male had had two flaps of skin between his legs and the female had a small one. Misia thought it was just how the book showed the difference between males and females, but now she understood. She read on and learned about erections and the scrotum and sperm. She felt embarrassed; like she had stumbled onto a secret that she wasn't supposed to know about. She almost didn't want to read on, but she was fascinated.

Growing up in the lab, she and her used-to-be friend Missy were taught about the English language, math, geography, animals, geology, astronomy, and many other things. They had grazed on biology, talking mostly about taxonomy more than how things worked. They learned about their major organs, why they sweat, where they hear from, and other basic things, but only because they had asked. She had never even though about how things make babies. One time she had asked where they came from and was given the answer "Their mother of course." The answer was enough for her and no further inquires were made on the matter. Now she was curious. How did the sperm get from the testes to the egg? She continued to read.

The next part focused on female genitalia. Misia saw the picture of the fully spread out woman, exposing her vagina and anus. She looked at all of the feminine pieces and reached her hand down under her skirt and felt out all of the parts between her own legs. A red flush crossed her cheeks as her fingers explored the soft sensitive skin under her plastron. She suddenly had the urge to look at it. Misia rummaged around the room searching for a mirror. After looking everywhere, she came up empty handed. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. She really wanted to look and see if she matched the picture in the book. Where would she find a mirror? The only ones she knew about were the large ones in the bathrooms, but she needed a small one.

Artemisia left the study and headed straight to Donatello's lab. He would have a mirror. He probably had many mirrors of many sizes. When she got to the door, she knocked before entering the room. Misia had spent many hours alone with Don in here, but she had never felt uncomfortable. She felt a tingle in her stomach and suddenly couldn't make eye contact with Don.

"Hey, Misia. What's up?" Don asked, looking up from a microscope.

Misia swallowed and asked "Do you have a mirror I can borrow?" She hoped he didn't ask her what she needed it for.

"Sure." Don got up and took a few steps towards Misia before opening a drawer and searching in it.

Misia's eyes had glued themselves onto Don's crotch. She wondered where his penis was. She was very embarrassed that these thoughts were running through her head, but she couldn't stop them. She wondered if it was so small she couldn't see it. She didn't want to seem like she was looking for it, so she turned and tried to act like she was interested in the small plants growing in a rack of test tubes.

Artemisia almost jumped out of her skin when Don touched her shoulder. "Is this one ok? I have a bigger one if this is too small." He held out a palm sized mirror in a white plastic frame.

"That's perfect!" Misia said, practically snatching the silver mirror from his hands. "Thanks!" She rushed out of the lab, embarrassed about her dirty thoughts. She wanted to punch herself all over for thinking about Donatello's penis. It was obviously something that you didn't talk about. Mikey would talk about farts and those were gross, but no one ever said anything about penises.

When Misia got back to the study room, she closed the door and locked it. She was about to sit and use the mirror when she got back up and propped one of the chairs up under the door knob. Just in case. Biting her lip, she perched herself on the edge of the chair, rolled her skirt up, and pulled the book closer as she angled the mirror so she could see her own vagina. The picture and what she was seeing in the mirror were very similar. Other than the size and shape of a few of the parts, they were identical. Misia put the mirror down and continued to read.

The text book continued to explain the menstrual cycle, what the breasts do, and the internal female organs. Misia had known about periods. They happened for her for only once every four months. The first time it had happened, she thought that she was dying. One of the women at the lab had helped her through the ordeal and told her what to do about it. She felt lucky that she didn't get them as frequently as humans did. How did they put up with it monthly? It was bad enough to get it three times a year.

Misia continued to read the next section of the book. It was on intercourse. Her eyes were as large as saucers as she looked at the diagrams and read the pages. Her face glowed bright red and she felt like she had come across and even bigger secret than penises. One diagram was a cross section of an erect penis inside the vagina. Misia stared at the picture and her stomach tickled uncomfortably again. So this was sex. Would she be able to have sex one day? The book said it was pleasurable. Would she one day want to have a baby this way?

A sudden knock at the door almost sent her airborne. She scrambled to flip the book to a different page and fix her skirt. The doorknob giggled, but the chair and lock prevented the door from opening.

"Misia?" Don knocked on the door again.

"Uh- Hold on!" She answered, trying to remove the chair from the door as quietly as she could.

"Are you feeling alright? You left the lab in such a rush," Don paused, trying the knob again. "Is everything ok?"

Misia unlocked the door and opened it with a smile "Yeah! I'm fine!" She kept her eyes on his and grinned a large smile.

Don didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You are acting funny."

"Funny?" Misia forced herself to laugh. "Funny? I am perfectly fine. Oh! Here's your mirror. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You are a terrible liar." Don said, taking the mirror back. "What's wrong, and what did you need the mirror for? You're reminding me of Mikey, and that's not a good thing."

Misia dropped the goofy smile and her cheeks glowed. "I, um, just wanted to, um, see something in the mirror..." She backed up and sat in her seat, pretending to go back to her reading.

Donatello moved in closer and pulled a chair up next to her. He glanced at the pages and asked "I thought you finished the nervous system a while ago?"

Artemisia couldn't make eye contact again. Don was right, she was a horrible liar. It made her all squeamish inside when she tried to lie. She knew it wasn't right and that lying was wrong. She especially didn't want to lie to Don, but she couldn't tell him what she was doing, could she?

"I did." She squeaked.

"Then why are you reading it again?" Don asked, trying to catch her eye.

Looking every place except for his eyes, Misia found herself staring at Don's crotch again. She bit her tongue as her cheeks grew hotter. She was trying to think of something to say, but nothing was coming. Could she tell him the truth? Surly he would understand, it was science after all. It was just natural processes that had been occurring for thousands of years.

"The pages flipped because when you knocked, you startled me. I was really on chapter 37." Misia turned the pages until she got to the first page of the reproduction chapter. She looked up at Don sheepishly. She felt bad for lying.

Don stared down at the words and tried to keep his face clear of emotion. He didn't want Misia to know it was a delicate subject in his books too. She probably had questions and he was the one who would give her the answers. If he didn't, she might go looking elsewhere for answers, and that would probably lead her to ask Michelangelo. He couldn't let that happen.

"I asked you for the mirror," she continued "so I could look at something." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands twisting the edge of her skirt up in her lap.

A deep blush covered Don's entire face. He was very glad Misia wasn't looking at him. He set the mirror down and pushed it away from him, also pushing the thoughts of her and the mirror away. He took a few quiet deep breaths. It was time to play teacher.

"It's perfectly natural for you to be curious. I'm guessing you've never been told about it and it's a new and intriguing subject. It's intriguing for everyone. It's how life is made and that makes it special. It's also something that explains the major differences between males and females." Don swallowed and felt sweat beading on his forehead "I'm sure you have many questions and I am here to answer them for you. When Splinter taught us, he told us the same thing. I don't want you to feel embarrassed. Splinter had a much harder job than I do. Mikey and Raph were very immature about the subject and it usually made everyone uncomfortable. They won't be here though, so that shouldn't happen." Don wished it was true, but even now, he felt very uncomfortable.

Misia looked up at Don and smiled a thankful smile. She was so happy to have such an awesome friend. She did have questions. She was about to ask one, but she bit her lip and turned away before she could even mutter the first word.

Don sat back in the chair, showing Misia that he was relaxed and comfortable. He wouldn't force anything from her, he would just have to wait and let her gain confidence to ask. Memories of birds and bees talks with Splinter flooded his mind and he recalled how giggly and loud Raph and Mikey had been. Leo looked like he wanted to melt into the floor and die the entire time. Splinter would calmly sit there and answer every question seriously. He ignored the immaturity and gave straight facts. The boys had all been about 12 years old at the time. Don could only remember a handful of actual sit down talks, but they were clearly embedded into his mind. As he and his brothers aged, they would ask Splinter occasional questions, but Don had found the internet and discovered that all of his answers could be answered there. He was tempted to let Misia know this.

Artemisia took a deep breath and tried not to stare at Don's crotch. "Well, the book talked about the penis…" She flipped the page and stared at the illustration. "For people, they are at the end of the torso…" Misia pointed to the picture, trying to look professional. "I was just wondering… if that's where the penis is for humans, where is yours? I MEAN, like, you and Raph and Leo and Mikey. I MEAN, like –"

Don held up his hand and chuckled, Misia's face had turned bright red. "It's ok. I understand. That's a good question. I'd understand why you'd be confused. If your, um, body matches the book here, why don't ours?" He took a long deep breath. He could try to explain it to her, or he could just point it out. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Don paused, hands behind his head, legs stretched out in front of him crossed at his ankles. How was he going to answer this question? He looked down from the ceiling and saw Misia staring at him eagerly. Donatello straightened up in his chair and clapped his hands together. "Ok. Well, since you were created in a laboratory and your genetics were handpicked, so to speak, your anatomy is a bit different from the guys and mine. You have a very human, um, anatomy down there." Don motioned to Misia's skirt briefly.

"I didn't know that it was human-ish until today." Misia's fingers began to twist the hem of her skirt up again. "I didn't even know what it looked like, and I didn't know that it was so complex. The book labels so many different parts! It's weird because it doesn't feel that complex…" Her voice trailed off and rosy pigment covered her face again.

Don tried not to lose his composure, but it was quite challenging. His brain was trying very hard not to think about what was under Misia's skirt or what it felt like. He has seen it before, but only once and only for a split second. Soon after that incident, she was given pants. "My anatomy, and Leo's, Mikey's, and Raph's, concerning that area, is a bit more turtle like."

Misia got up, went to the book case, and took out a book on turtles. She turned through the pages until she found a picture of the plastron on a male turtle. She squinted at the picture, looking for anything that was even slightly penis-esque. There was nothing. The entire bottom was smooth except for the extremities sticking out. "I don't see it, Don." She brought the book over to him.

A nervous chuckle escaped Don's lips. "That's because it's not exposed right now."

"What do you mean?" Misia's face was scrunched up in confusion.

"I mean that it's not exposed in that picture." Another deep breath and it was now or never. "A turtle's penis stays in its tail until it's time to mate. When it's time, his tail curls up and the penis comes out and grows in size. When the mating is done, it shrinks and goes back into the tail. That way, it can't be damaged or injured. Turtle anatomy is all about protection."

Hot blush crept across Misia's face. This explained why the boys never liked their tails touched. She had thought that it was just a super ticklish spot, like under her arms. She felt very embarrassed. Touching their tails was like touching their penises. She didn't want to look at Don any more. She wanted to go hide and disappear into a corner.

"Would you like to see?" Don asked, putting the book on the table and standing up.

Misia almost fell out of her chair. Don was going to show her his penis? She wasn't sure if she wanted to see or not. Well, she did want to see it, but it felt like it would be something wrong to do, like going into the shower with the boys, or telling Master Splinter a very dirty joke.

"I don't mean mine!" yelped a bright faced Donatello. He read Misia's reaction and realized what he has just said. "I mean a picture of a regular non-mutant turtle, on the computer." He needed to be careful on how he said things. If anyone had been listening at the door, they probably would have thought the same thing as Misia and never let Don live it down.

Chuckling nervously, Misia stood up "Sure. I do not really understand where it comes out of, though. Does it come out of the top part?"

"No, it doesn't come out of the tip, but more towards the base. Come, I'll show you on the computer." Don reached his hand back for hers unconsciously. This habit had started when she had first come to the lair. She would get lost easily, as if she had never had to navigate in hallways. A guiding hand not only helped her get around, but gave her the confidence and physical contact that she had been starved of.

Instinctively, Misia took the offered hand and let Donatello lead her to his lab. The uneasy tickle feeling was happening in her stomach again. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Holding one of the boys' hands was nothing weird. Why did it feel weird now? Misia's eyes found their way to Don's tail. She felt embarrassed again. She would never be able to look at any of their tails the same way again. A new thought entered her mind; did Splinter's tail hold his penis? If it did, it must be much longer than any of the boys. Curiosity took hold of her tongue again. "Don, is Master Splinter's penis in his tail too?"

After stumbling into the doorway of the laboratory, Don looked back at Misia "What?"

Misia looked away quickly, "Nothing."

Donatello laughed as he closed the door. He then walked over and patted Misia on the shoulder. "It's ok. I just wasn't expecting that. I'm pretty sure it's not. I think his body is more like what you've seen in the book, just hairier. He is a rat mutant, which makes him a mammal-mammal mutant, keeping the anatomy closer than our reptile-mammal bodies." Giving her shoulder a final pat, he went to his desk and turned the computer on.

"Oh." Feeling relief, Misia relaxed. She thought Don was going to yell at her for disrespecting his father, but he had answered the question honestly. It put her more at ease and the fluttering in her gut subsided. She grabbed a chair and rolled it up next to the one Don had seated himself in.

"Now, there is a lot of information about sex and stuff on the internet. Some of it shows the extremes of sex, like fetishes, but most of it is straight up porn." Don turned his eyes from the screen and met a blank stare.

"What's a fetish, and what's porn?" Misia was clueless.

Leaning back in the large office chair, Don let go of a loud sigh. "I keep forgetting how clean of a slate you are. A fetish is a specific thing or act that really turns certain people on. It's something that someone really likes and get's more sexual satisfaction from it. Large breasts, for example, are something that many men find attractive on women and would prefer to have sex with a girl with large breasts. Some are milder than others. Liking a big butt or breasts would be a mild fetish. A more extreme fetish would be something like bondage, where people tie each other up, or a dominatrix fetish, where people like to either be dominated by someone else, or be the person dominating. It usually involves whips and leather. Fetishes can be anything really; it's just something that gets you off.

"Porn is pictures, movies, or literature that involves sexual situations or acts. Pictures or stories of naked people, people having sex, or masturbating is all porn. There are also videos of people having sex, being naked, or just doing sexual things. People watch these to get stimulated or to help themselves masturbate. Not all pictures of naked people are porn though; some of it is just nude art. It's _usually_ pretty easy to tell them apart.

"If you are looking for questions, looking on medical websites, or searching with the word 'information' will be a bit safer than just typing the word in and clicking on links. You might see something that you really don't want to see."

Misia simply nodded her head. There was so much to learn! The anatomy book had only scratched the surface on what sex was. If a fetish could be anything, even tying each other up, then sex could get very complicated. Porn sounded like a good way to learn about them, though. She watched Don type "turtle penis" into the search engine. She was suddenly anxious and nervous at the same time.

Donatello quickly browsed over a few pictures and selected one that would help him explain his anatomy to Misia. He closed his eyes tight before clicking to enlarge the picture. Misia was going to have so many questions about it. It would be so much easier to just show her his, but they'd both be very uncomfortable about that. Who would be more uncomfortable would be very debatable. He rolled his chair away from the desk a little bit so she could see the picture better.

As her jaw dropped, Misia pulled herself closer and stared at the picture. The first thing that struck her was how big it was. It was huge! The exposed penis was about half the size of the turtle's body. The next thing was the color. It was a deep dark purple. Human penises didn't look like this. True she had only seen a few pictures in the book, but none of them were even close to being half the size of a person, and none of them had been purple. None of the penises had heads like this either. The ones in the anatomy book had been rounded and streamline. The turtle looked as if someone had smushed the top part down and flattened it. She saw what Don had meant that it came out closer towards the base, but this was so crazy.

Don folded his arms and watched as Artemisia just stared at the screen. He saw her eyes swivel around in her head as they examined the entire picture. The crazy thoughts running through her head must be moving a mile a minute. He smirked to himself as he prepared himself for her questions. They were going to take some time answering. The smirk faded slowly. All of the questions could be avoided easily; all he had to do was just show her. He didn't want to tell her that though. She was smart enough to know that already.

"Uhh…" Misia turned to Don with wide eyes. "Does it really look like that?"

A chuckle escaped Donatello's lips. "Nope. It's completely different." He stood and rubbed his face. He didn't want to intimately describe his penis. The only thing worse than that would be trying to describe Artemisia's privates back to her. He turned and faced her with a sudden idea. "I could draw it for you!"

It was Misia's turn to chuckle. "But you can't draw." She giggled and hid her mouth with one hand.

Defeat crossed Don's face and his shoulders dropped. She was right. He'd probably end up drawing something that looked like a candle and would have to describe it anyways. He pulled his chair to him and dropped in it, letting it spin in a slow circle. He'd rather fight twenty foot ninjas than talk about his genitals. He'd rather clean Mikey's filthy room than do this. He'd rather do anything else than this. He rubbed his face again, quietly groaning in frustration.

Biting her bottom lip, Misia sat quietly, feeling dreadful that she was making Donatello squirm. She had never put him in a situation like this and felt like she had backed him into a corner. She didn't need to know what it looked like. It could just be a mystery for the rest of her life. That would be fine with her. She'd probably imagine what it looked like and be very wrong, but that didn't matter. She got up and put a hand on the back of her neck. "Don, it's fine. I'll just go read the book some more. If I have questions I'll look them up on the computer or something."

The words "or something" led Donatello to think of Misia questioning Mikey again. He couldn't let her just leave and do that. It would drive him insane thinking that Mikey had given horribly wrong information to poor Misia. She'd probably end up running away after a few questions. Don spun the chair to face her. "No, it's fine. I've just never had to do this before. I don't know how Splinter did it. Maybe it was because we were all boys…" Was that it? Was that nervousness in his stomach all because Misia was a girl? Don tried to think what he'd do if Casey asked the same question, but Casey was too homophobic to ever do that. He'd be more likely to ask what was up with Misia's body. Don would never tell him, of course, but still.

Maybe he could pretend that Misia was a boy. He'd be more comfortable with that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All he had to do was pretend that she was a guy. So he imagined some random guy turtle mutant was asking about what his junk looked like. Maybe he was worried about his own and wanted a comparison. He envisioned Misia as a slender male version of herself. The gentle curves melted away into harder edges, the swells of her breasts sunk into her chest, and her face lost all of its pretty softness and turned into more masculine features. With his eyes still closed, he let out a sigh and smiled. He could do this.

"Don, are you alright?"

The illusion was gone and a frown formed on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Misia's very female figure in front of him. That voice was anything but male. He put his head in one hand and rested his elbow on his knee. "I'm fine, it's just really difficult. I want to answer your questions, it's just, well, a bit embarrassing."

Guilt swept over Misia again. She felt like she was torturing him. How could she make it less stressful on him? "Is there any other pictures on-line that you could show me instead? Would that be easier?"

Don smirked, "I don't think so. How would a picture like that get on the internet?"

Misia thought for a moment and smiled. "Mikey?"

Laughter filled the room and seemed to get rid of a lot of the awkwardness. Don could see Mikey doing something stupid like that. He smiled at Misia and she grinned back. He thought about what she said and wondered if he could just get Mikey to tell her. He wouldn't be embarrassed about something like that, would he? Misia and Mikey acted like they had been best friends for years. Don caught Misia looking at him funny and smiled again. "What if we brought Mikey into this? Maybe he'd be better at telling you."

Misia bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "I don't know. I think that would be weird. Besides, I don't think he'd go for it."

"Why not?"

"Because," Misia watched her foot move in circles on the floor. "One time, I accidentally walked in on him, you know, doing stuff and he acted really weird for a few weeks. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I'm pretty sure I know now. I think he's more reserved about that stuff than he seems anyway."

A hand rubbed down Donatello's face once more. There was no winning. Was there no simple solution? There was, all he had to do was just show her. Maybe he could get drunk and let his guard down. But there was no alcohol in the lair that he knew of, and what if he let his guard down a bit too far? He could just tell her. He could act like she was his lab partner and that he was describing some dissection result to her. Would that be role playing, though? Don was frustrated in himself and groaned.

The groan was interpreted by Misia as Donatello being frustrated at her. "Don, it's fine. I don't need to know. It's alright." She hurried to the exit, feeling bad that she was bothering Don so deeply.

"What if I just show you?" Don couldn't believe he had said it, but he did. He found some courage and just blurted it out.

Misia stopped dead in her tracks. Did he really say that? She turned to face him and saw he had a look that was a mix of determination and embarrassment. His cheeks were slightly pink and she felt her face glowing with heat as well. This would defiantly make her relationship with Donatello different.

Since the night she had heard strange noises coming from outside the lair on the couch, she had slept in Donatello's bed upstairs. There were never awkward feelings. She just needed a place to sleep and not feel scared. She would have gone to any of the other brothers, but Raph slept in a hammock that was hung over his bed, Mikey's room smelled and was hard to navigate in the darkness, and Leo's bed was a small futon close to the floor that only slept one. Don's bed was just happened to be right for two.

She wondered if those nights had been uneasy for Don and she had never seen it. In the mornings, he always left before she ever woke up. Early morning training was the presumed cause, but could it been something else? She couldn't lie about the fact that she spent more time with Don than the other turtles, but it was because they liked to do more of the same things. What if Donatello's feelings for her were deeper than just friends and lab partners?

Thoughts suddenly filled her head. What about all of those times she had been in weird situations and Don had walked in on her and then rushed away? They never talked about them and he never seemed to dwell on them. She remembered many times when they had been eating and he had practically run from the table. There was one time when she was licking yogurt from her finger, but the worst was when Raph had given her a green popsicle. She remembered the looks on all of their faces. Mikey later told her that it was because she had the juice dripping down her chin, but why would they all stare at her and not hand her a napkin?

"Oh my gosh, is it green?" She clamped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't mean to say it out loud.

"What? No! No, it's not green." Don chuckled again. What had she been thinking about? Maybe he didn't want to know. "Listen, how about later I just show it to you. Then it'll be over with and you won't be wondering and you'll know."

Misia bit her lip and stood very still. She wanted to say "ok" but she felt bad. It wouldn't be fair. Donatello would have to expose himself to her, he would be embarrassed, and she would feel bad. What if she evened the playing field, though? She nodded and said "Alright, and I'll show you mine." She turned and quickly left before Don saw how red her face was.

Donatello stood there speechless. He stared at the doorway and gawked. Misia was going to show herself to him, but why? Don needed to relax. He flopped into his chair and realized that he was shaking slightly. What was the big deal? He had seen it before on accident, what would be the difference now? It wouldn't be an accident later, that's what. Had she planned this out? No… she wasn't like that. Don tried to get himself to stop shaking. The coffee in his cup sloshed around as he sipped it slowly. He thought about later. They hadn't set a time, and that could mean that he could put it off for years if he wanted to. That wasn't going to happen, though.

A smile widened on his face. He suddenly felt giddy. Later, he was going to have a possible intimate moment with Misia.

Don couldn't deny that he had feelings for Misia. At first, he assumed that it was his animal instincts reacting to new female pheromones, but after spending more and more time with her, he realized that chemicals wasn't the case. He genuinely liked her for her. She was the only person he had ever met that seemed as at home in the lab as he did. It was probably due to the fact that she had lived in a lab for all of her life, but she seemed to like to be in there with Don. He had never caught her in the lab by herself.

All of the talks they had shared before going to sleep, how helpful and kind she was, and her joy of learning and sharing knowledge made the desire to be with her that much stronger. Donatello loved her pretty face, soft skin, and warm smile. He also liked the way that her soft shell stopped right above her cute butt. Every hug and touch was treasured, as well as every giggle and playful swat.

He wished he could tell her, but what if she didn't feel the same way? Their relationship would crumble and there would be an arid dryness, like a hot barren desert, between them. What if she liked Mikey more, or even Leo? What if was attracted to Raph's bad boy side, or liked none of them like that at all? So Don had just been quiet, keeping his feelings to himself.

Another smile crossed his face as he thought about how lucky he was. He got to sleep with the girl he loved every night. How many people got to do that? He got to hear her quiet snores and noises and feel her twitch as she dreamed. He was there to console her if she woke from a nightmare, and talk to her about what was bothering her if she couldn't sleep. The only downside was that he had to wake before her each morning so she didn't see the morning wood he woke with almost every day. Once up, he grabs his towel and hurries off to shower and fix himself.

Don adjusted himself in his chair and realized that his tail had started to curl under him. He started thinking of carbohydrate molecules and lipid chains instead. His tail uncurled and he wiggled it to make himself comfortable. Donatello tried to focus on his work, but his mind kept drifting back to the evening coming up. He wondered if Misia was thinking the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Misia was full of the jitters the entire evening. She couldn't believe that she was going to show herself to Donatello. Even more so, she couldn't believe that Don was going to show himself. After she had left the lab, she had gone to the internet on the computer that was in the study room. More than once she had seen something she wished she hadn't. Some people were into freaky shit. The computer had to be reset a few times because of sites that attacked you with pop-ups.

Shortly after her fascinating adventures on the World Wide Web, she realized that in order to see Don's penis, he would have to be stimulated. She went back to her anatomy book and read all she could about it. The chapter seemed to be way too short. There was not enough information for her. Most of the chapter was dedicated to the cycle of the egg and how it travels, grows, and develops. Returning to the internet for more research was mandatory.

Using Don's advice to type in "information", she found a women's website that had a forum where you could ask questions about anything. She read a lot of the already existing questions and jotted down some notes in her small spiral notebook. She used it to remember things when she first got there. Leonardo had suggested it after she had accidentally walked him into a booby trap Raph had intended for Mikey. She had little doodles and random notes about the boys, Splinter, and the lair. Notes were added about what to do when you encounter an erection and how to handle a penis without damaging it.

As she scribbled down a quick diagram, she wondered what was going to happen later. Would they just flash each other and go to bed, or would it turn into something more? The fluttering feeling in her stomach returned and she smiled to herself as she thought about holding Donatello close and being kissed by him. The smile suddenly faded and she shook her head. How could she be thinking such things? They were practically family.

The boys had saved her after Missy torched the laboratory they called home right before she escaped. As the alarm shrieked and smoke filled the room, she had seen figures running by. She cried for help and the turtles saved her. Donatello had cracked the code to the lock on her cage and held her hand as they fled the burning building all the way down into the sewers. Had they not arrived, she probably would have died in the smoke and flames. After the ordeal, she was in bed for a few days, recuperating from smoke inhalation.

Out of all of the brothers, Donatello had been the most eager to teach and help Misia. Maybe he let her sleep in his room just because it was the nice thing to do. There was no other room for her. The study room was too small for a bed, let alone a dresser and night stand. It was a large storage closet. Maybe Don got up early in the morning for training, and that was it. Maybe all of these dreams and hopes of him having feelings for her were just that; hopes and dreams. Donatello would have said something by now. Misia had been living there for almost a year. She wasn't going anywhere as far as she knew. Where would she go? She was very happy living in the lair. She had people around her who loved and cared about her. To her, life was practically perfect.

The only thing she didn't have was a special someone to call her own. When she was young in the lab it had never mattered to her. She had a friend and people who watched out for her and that was all she needed. When she got older, about fourteen years old, She and Missy were watching an old black and white movie and the main characters ended up falling in love and sharing a passionate kiss. Misia asked questions about kissing and falling in love to her caretaker, Martha. Lucky for her, Martha was a romantic and went on and on about love and falling in love and kisses and good men. Martha's stories enraptured Misia and she would ask to hear them all the time.

Missy, however, hated love stories. She thought they were mushy and gross and hated listening to them. One day when Martha was nearing the dramatic and end of one of her stories, Missy turned from her book on the French Revolution and cried "Enough with this nasty nonsense. They lived happily ever after, the end!"

"Oh, come now, dear. Why do you dislike these stories so much?" Martha asked

Missy sneered "Because they will never happen to us! There is no turtle prince charming anywhere, and no human man is going to want to kiss us. It's stupid to keep telling them when it will never come true!" She then slammed her book on the table and stomped off.

Martha looked on after her and shook her head, turning to Misia. "Don't listen to her. If you really wish hard enough, anything can happen." She patted the turtle's balled fists and went to go tidy up.

At that moment, Misia thought about how true it was. There were no male mutant turtles in the world that she knew about. Even if they were, she wasn't allowed to leave the lab and would never ever see them. The sudden revelation caused her to not ask Martha for stories or watch romantic movies anymore. It crushed a bit of her inside and when the lab changed hands and she was caged, it made the situation even worse. After a month in the cage, she had lost all hope for anything. When the boys came and saved her, all of her hopes and dreams returned and her life made a complete 180.

If there were mutant turtle boys, and they saved her and she lived with them, why couldn't one of them be her love? It was a miracle and she was worried for a bit that the boys were just part of an elaborate dream she was having. After a few days, she knew that it wasn't a dream and that she had a new home. She was very quiet in the beginning because she didn't know how to act around boys at all. There were men in the lab, but they were just people. She never had a crush on any of them and they all looked the same in their white lab coats.

Don looks good in his lab coat though. He looked so smart and professional. Misia hugged herself as she thought about Donatello and his lab coat. He'd turn to her and flash a genuine smile and Misia would feel so happy and fuzzy inside. She had never felt uncomfortable around Don; on the contrary, she felt wonderful! But now she was worried that she would never feel that way again. Martha had left out the graphic details of the love stories and had focused on the emotions and left it at kissing and hugging. Would she ever be able to look at the boys again without thinking about their penises and being embarrassed?

Misia covered her eyes with her fists and groaned. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it have just stayed at kissing and hugging? Now she had to think about penises and sex too. It was interesting, but it was also embarrassing. Misia didn't have any fetishes as far as she knew, but what if Don had weird fetishes? What if he wanted her to tie him up and whip him? What if he wanted to do that to her? Misia moaned again. She was getting a headache from the sudden rush of information, sitting in front of the computer way to long, and thinking too hard. After taking some aspirin, she decided to go take a short nap. Maybe sleep would clear her head and calm her down.

Donatello had a headache as well. He was frustrated that he had gotten no work done at all since Misia left. All he could think about was what was going to happen later. Later he would show himself to her and she would show herself to him. He wondered who was going to go first. It would be the right thing to do to show her first so she was comfortable enough to show hers, but he would have to give himself an erection. It's not like he could just clap his hands and it be there. This was going to be embarrassing.

Don pushed himself away from his desk and stood. He stretched shook his cramped hands. It was not easy for a turtle with six large fingers to type on a standard keyboard, but he managed. The only side effect was cramped fingers. Don gently massaged them a little and checked on his plants. The small sprouts were starting to unfurl their leaves. They looked small and vulnerable. Don smiled and scribbled the new finding down with date and time.

"You sprouts are lucky," he said to them "you don't have to worry about girls and sex and difficult situations."

"_I'ma _bit worried though. You're talkin' to plants, Donnie."

Don spun around startled by the brother leaning against the door frame. Raph had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"The worst part is your talkin' to them about girls and sex. I'm pretty sure the plants can't help ya with that." Raph scoffed, walking up to Don with a broken scale in his hand.

Don was mad that Raph had been eavesdropping at his door and was very tight lipped. He shot his brother death stares, but Raphael ignored them. He knew they were empty threats.

"The scale's not workin' any more." He handed the broken scale to Don and continued. "It's not a girl, so maybe you can fix it."

"Shut up, Raph!" Don snatched the scale out of his hands and dropped it on a table. It landed with a bang.

"I'm sure that's not how ya fix it." Raph knew he was pushing his brother's buttons, but he wanted to know what Don had been talking about. 'girls and sex and difficult situations' sounded like things he wanted to be worried about. Not who broke the scale. "So, why are you talkin' to the plants about sex? You got someone you're tappin'? Is she a difficult broad?"

Donatello frowned and answered curtly. "No. I'm not 'tappin'' anyone. Sheesh" He sat back down in front of his computer and acted like he was busy.

Raph wasn't going to give up that easy. He leaned on the back of the office chair and continued to pester Don. "So, why are ya worried about girls and sex and difficult situations then?" He rocked the chair back and forth, further annoying his brother.

Don tried to ignore Raph. If he didn't feed into his brother's persistence, he'd go away. He typed up a fake report, but had more and more trouble since Raph was rocking his chair harder and harder. Finally Don spun the chair around and snapped, "What? What do you want?"

After a quick look of surprise, Raph smirked. "I wanna know what's up."

As if he didn't have enough on his mind, now Raph was trying to get into Don's business. He didn't want to tell Raphael what he was going to do later. He tried to think of a lie, but nothing was coming to him. A dragged out sigh escaped his lips. "Misia is learning about anatomy and sex. She's asking questions and it's hard to answer them. That's all." It wasn't the exact reason, but it was the truth.

"She didn't know about sex?" Raph asked with a scrunched up face.

Shaking his head, Don asked, "Anything else you want, Raph? I'm kind of busy."

Raph crossed his arms and stood, face still wrinkled in disbelief. "How'd she live in that lab place for so long and not learn any of the good stuff?"

Donatello's shoulders dropped and he looked up at Raph. "'Good stuff'? Really? They must not have thought she needed to know about it. What would she have done with that knowledge?"

Raphael shrugged, "Wudda we do with it, besides jack off?"

"We know why we get erections and don't feel like freaks when we get them. We know that it's ok to masturbate, but to just do it privately. We know why boobs and sex scenes on the T.V make our tails twitch. We know that it's ok to have dreams about girls and being in sexual situations with them. Misia didn't have to worry about any of those things. She's got her text book now, though, and she has questions about what she's reading. She trusts me to answer them." Don raised his eyebrow in victory and hoped Raph would go away.

Chuckling and walking towards the door, Raph said "Good luck with that. I wouldn't wanna be in your shell right now. I wouldn't know how ta answer any of those questions. Later, bro."

As Raph turned the corner and walked away, Don let out a sigh. He wasn't sure he knew how to answer the questions either. At least Raph had given him something to do. Pulling the scale into his lap, Don got to work with a screwdriver and took his time trying to identify the problem. This would kill at least half an hour. It was exactly what he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dinner was served around six o'clock and the usual cry of "Come and get it!" was heard around the lair. Don had completely fixed the scale and all it needed was to be calibrated. He put it down and went to the dining room and took his seat at the six person table. Mikey had cooked dinner and had made lasagna. The smells of the pasta, meat, and cheeses filled the room and reminded Don that he was hungry. Splinter took his seat at the head of the table as Leo and Raph entered the dining room and greeted their sensei. Dressed in an apron, oven mitts, and floppy chef's hat, Mikey brought the casserole dish out and set it in the middle of the table.

"Ah, lasagna." He said "It's like pizza, but fancier."

"That smells really good, Mike. What did you put in it?" Leo stretched his neck to try to look into the dish.

"The usual noodles, sauce, and blend of cheeses; ricotta, mozzarella, and parmesan. There's also mushrooms, pieces of sausage, and my secret blend of spices. Bon appétit!" Mikey kissed his fingers and started cutting generous slices.

"It truly smells delicious, Michelangelo. Thank you for cooking." Splinter smiled thankfully at his son and then looked around at his other children. "Where is Artemisia?" he asked, noticing her empty chair.

Raph and Leo shrugged.

"I've been in the kitchen all day, slaving away to make this fantastic dinner. She better come eat." Mikey said, putting a hand on his hip.

"She was in the study room last time I saw her." Don said, starting to get out of his chair "I'll go get her."

"No, sit. I'll run and get her. I need a book out of there anyway." Leo got up and jogged to the study room. When he got there, the light was off and Misia wasn't inside. He saw her note book and text books laid across the table in a messy pile. He grabbed the book he wanted and bounced lightly up the stairs. Pausing only to toss his book onto his bed, he went straight to Don's room and found Misia asleep on top of the covers.

Shaking her shoulder gently he said "Wake up, Misia. Mikey made lasagna for dinner. It smells good."

Misia rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her headache was gone and she felt much better. She looked up at Leo and smiled at him. Getting up and stretching, she said "Thanks, Leo. Mikey would be mad if I didn't eat his cooking."

"He said you better come and get it." Leo replied, leading the way down stairs.

"He would." Misia chuckled. She slipped her flip flops on and hurried after Leo. Her eyes caught his tail swishing back and forth. The fact that his penis was in there ran through her mind, but Misia brushed it away and focused on getting down the stairs and the smells coming from the kitchen. She had been so busy doing her research that she forgot to eat lunch.

Leo sat back in his seat next to Splinter and across from Raph. Misia sat in her place at the end of the table. Mikey's chair was still empty as he served large portions of his lasagna. Don passed the basket of garlic bread to Misia and their fingers touched momentarily. Donatello let go quickly and picked his fork up, fighting the heat building on his face. Misia felt the fluttering feeling in her empty stomach and chose a piece of bread before setting the basket in front of Mikey's plate.

"This is one of your best meals, Mikey. What inspired you to do all this cooking?" Don asked, trying to keep his mind clear.

Mikey came back to the table after taking off his apron and sat in his seat next to Leo. "I just wanted to try something new. I didn't have anything else to do, so I figured why not make a nice meal?"

"I too am impressed." Splinter said, wiping his mouth neatly. "You should utilize your time wisely like this more often."

"Thanks." Mikey said, beaming. He tasted his lasagna and nodded his head. "It's not bad."

"Not bad? It's frinkin' awesome!" Raph smiled as he took another bite of the warm meal.

The wonderful dinner was shared in good spirit and chatter for over an hour. Seconds were passed out to those who wanted and everyone ended up with a full belly and a warm happy feeling of togetherness. Mikey had preformed a miracle. They hadn't shared a good meal like this in a long while.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Mikey asked, popping out of his seat.

"Dessert? Ugh, I'm too full!" Leo groaned.

"You made dessert too?" Don asked, shocked.

"What is it?" Raph asked, pushing his plate forward.

"Cannolis." Mikey said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I couldn't eat another bite." Misia moaned, holding her stomach. "I think my plastron is going to pop."

Splinter got up and patted Mikey on his shoulder. "Maybe later, my son."

The rest of the table got up and started bringing the plates and cutlery to the sink. Misia grabbed the empty basket and parmesan cheese and took them into the kitchen.

"I am not doing dishes." Michelangelo said, putting his apron and hat into a drawer with the towels. "Have fun, guys."

"I did 'em yesterday." Raph said.

"I did them the day before." Leo added. "It's your turn, Donnie."

"You're cooking tomorrow, though." Don reminded Leonardo. "I'd like to see you try to top this."

Leonardo chuckled "I don't think anyone could."

Don started to soap up the sauce covered plated. Misia put the cheese in the fridge then went back to the table to collect the cups. Everyone had gone into the living room to watch T.V and let their food digest. She went back to the sink and gave Don the cups.

"Thanks." He said, "You can just set them over there."

"Mmmk." Misia nodded and started to tidy up the counters, wiping any mess that Mikey had made. She kept looking at Don, watching his muscular arms work on the dishes. When he scrubbed the casserole dish, she saw the individual muscles in his arms contracting and relaxing. She thought of him using his arms to hold her tight and carry her up the stairs to the bedroom. The fluttering feeling started in her stomach again. She crept closer to him, not wanting anyone to hear what she was about to say.

"Don?"

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from the dishes.

"Can someone have a muscle fetish?"

Don turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. "I guess. Anything can be a fetish. I bet there are people who get turned on by people washing dishes." He chuckled and went back to scrubbing.

Misia went to get the broom and dustpan with a look of concern on her face. Did she have a dish washing fetish? She was turned on while Don was scrubbing them. Was that a weird fetish to have? She went back into the kitchen and made a pile of the crumbs on the floor. She swept closer to Donatello and leaned in to ask another question.

"Is having a dish washing fetish weird?" 

Don thought for a moment. "It's uncommon, but I wouldn't call it weird. Having a fetish for someone in ass-less chaps doing the dishes would be weird."

Misia felt a bit better. At least she wasn't weird. "What are ass-less chaps?"

"Ass-less what?" Leo walked into the kitchen with his empty cup.

Misia felt mortified. Had Leo heard her pervious question? She just looked at Leo wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say.

"Ass-less chaps." Don answered, not turning to look at Leo. His face was bright red.

"Oh! That gag gift Mikey bought Casey that one year for Christmas?" Leo snickered "I have never seen Casey so embarrassed. I wonder what he did with them."

Don chuckled nervously. He was grateful that Mikey had bought them. He didn't know how he would have gotten out of it without that memory. "Do you think he ever wore them for April? They were really for her."

Pouring himself another glass of water, Leo laughed. "I don't know, and I'm not going to ask."

Misia was still confused. She asked again. "What are ass-less chaps."

Leo burst out laughing, spilling the water on the counter. "You're going to have to answer that one, Don." He grabbed a towel and blotted the water up.

"They are cowboy pants, but the butt part of the pants is cut out. Hence, 'ass-less' chaps. They're usually made of leather. They're for playing around in."

"Why would April want them?" Misia asked. April never seemed like the person to like weird things like that.

Laughter exploded from both Donatello and Leo. "She wanted Casey to dress up like a sexy cowboy for her. Casey had told us one day because he had gotten into a fight with April about it. So, Mikey bought them for him to wear for her one Christmas. He shouldn't have done that though. Casey was so mad." Leo managed to say, still laughing.

"I bet the only way to get out of sleeping on the couch that night was to wear them." Don said, laughing even harder.

"I can't—I can't breathe!" Leo was doubled over, holding his stomach, snorting.

Misia still didn't get it. She went back to sweeping. She'd ask Don later when he could breath and Leo wasn't around. What was so special about pants with a big hole in the butt? Why would April want Casey to wear them? People would see his underwear. Why did Casey get in trouble for talking about them to the boys? Sometimes, nothing made sense. She swept her neat pile into the dustpan and dumped it in the trash.

Leo drank his cup of water, still spurting out giggles occasionally with Don. When he had drained the glass, he handed it to Don and patted his brother's shoulder. "You are ridiculous sometimes, Don."

"You have to cook tomorrow." Don reminded him, smiling.

"Maybe I'll make a nice pot of ass-less chaps." Leo shot back, headed back towards the living room.

"Ask Casey if you can borrow his!" Don called after him. He finished rinsing the glass and put it in the drying rack and turned to Misia. "Let's not ask any more questions unless you know we're alone, ok?" He rubbed her arm and smiled to show she hadn't done anything wrong.

Misia nodded and they both went to join the others in front of the T.V. Mikey had picked Blade Runner off of a movie channel. Splinter didn't look too enthused to be watching it and flipped through a TV Guide instead. Misia didn't usually watch a lot of movies with the boys because they were usually half way done when she went to watch them. She hated missing the beginning because it would cause her to ask questions about what was going on and that annoyed the boys. She sat on the couch next to Mikey and Don perched himself on the arm next to her.

Misia tried to get into the movie, but she was so lost. It was an old 80's movie with flying cars and robot people. She wasn't sure who were robots and who were regular people. She really didn't want to watch it.

"Well," Splinter said, startling everybody, "I am going to bed. My full belly is making me sleepy. Good night, my sons."

"Good night, sensei." The boys said in unison.

"Good night, Artemisia."

"Good night, Splinter." Misia said, smiling politely.

Splinter shuffled off to his bedroom and a faint click was heard as he closed the door.

Raphael stood up suddenly and stretched. "Let's go on a patrol. This is a weird ass movie. I need to burn off all this dinner."

"Blade Runner isn't weird. It's cool!" Mikey protested.

"I don't know what's going on in it." Leo added. "I'm with Raph. Let's go for a run." He stood and stretched his limber muscles.

Mikey huffed and turned the television off. "Fine. I wanted to go check something out anyway." He got up and touched his toes.

"Don, you in?" Raph asked, stretching his hamstrings.

"I'm going to stay here and try to finish the scale. During dinner, I thought of something that might work on it. I don't want to forget the idea."

"Suit yourself." Raphael answered, heading for the entrance to the lair. "Come on, Mikey. I'll race you to the roofs."

"You're on, bro!" Mikey dashed past Leo and tore out of the lair.

Leo chuckled and jogged after them, pausing at the doorway momentarily. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

"I'm sure. Have fun." He waved at Leo who ran out of their home. Looking at the blank T.V screen, he sighed. This was it. He couldn't have asked for better circumstances. "You ready?" He asked Misia, glancing down at her.

She twisted her skirt hem in her fingers and stared down at it. "Yeah." She squeaked out.

"Good. I'm going to go finish that scale up and meet you upstairs. Sound good?" He stood watched Misia twist her skirt tighter and tighter.

Misia nodded her head and looked up at Don with her big blue eyes.

A sudden urge to kiss her face and hold her tight swept over Donatello as he stared into those beautiful clear blue eyes. Mikey may have gotten the baby blues, but Misia's were like crystal clean melt water in Antarctica. A smile formed on his lips as he lost himself in her eyes.

Misia gazed up at Don and watched him smile down at her. She couldn't help but smile back up at him. His soft chestnut eyes were so inviting and tender. This moment felt like something from the movies or a love story. The only thing left to do was to kiss him, but he had to start it. The girl in the story never made the first move. She waited patiently, gazing up at him, trying not to move or blink.

Donatello felt like cupping Misia's round face in his hands and kissing her so gently. He had wanted to do it for a long time, but there had never been a time where they were completely alone. Breaking his gaze from just her pretty eyes, he noticed she wasn't moving. Was she scared that he was going to do something weird to her? She wasn't even blinking. "Ok. I better get to that scale." He said, louder than necessary and hurried off to his lab.

Watching Donatello power-walk away from her, she felt as if her heart was shattering in her chest. That had been the perfect moment! Why didn't he kiss her? Maybe he really did only like her as a friend, or even worse; sister. Crushed and distraught, Artemisia crept up the stairs and into the bedroom. Usually, she took off her skirt and underwear and put on a pair of loose fitting pajama pants on, but she left her skirt on and just took off her panties. She felt really weird, like she was about to do something against the rules.

There weren't many rules, but most of them were common sense rules. They had been added to the list usually after one of the boys pulled some stunt that had almost injured them. Sliding down the banister, or grinding down it on a skateboard, scooter, or rollerblades was one of them. Practicing ninjutsu moves on each other outside of the dojo was another. There was a special rule just for Misia; wear pants or skirts at all times.

Unlike the boys, her shell stopped right before her butt. Theirs went all the way down past their butts and stopped at the base of their tails. If they lay flat, you could see the bottom of their asses, but only Mikey was ever really in that position. Misia tried to avoid lying like that as well, just in case her skirt rode up. When she was in her pajama pants, she could lie however she wanted and not worry. She was worrying right now though.

Misia sat on her side of the bed and waited. She didn't know when Don was coming back and the wait was nerve wracking. The last time she had felt like this was before she received her last checkup at the lab. She sat next to Missy and waited for the doctor to come and examine them. Missy had gone first and the doctor had checked _everything_. Misia sat there squirming, not wanting to take her turn. When it was done with, she felt relieved. It wasn't so bad. The wait was worse than the actual exam. Maybe this will be the same thing. Maybe Don would kiss her this time. But what if he didn't? Misia made up her mind that if Don took too long, she'd go in and kiss him. It went against everything she'd ever read, but she wanted to know how it felt to lock lips with someone.

Thinking about sharing passionate kisses with Donatello caused the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She recalled what the anatomy book had said happened to a person when they think about sexually pleasing things. Looking at the door and straining to hear footsteps on the stairs, she sat frozen still for a minute. When she was sure that no one was coming, she reached under her skirt and felt her moist lady parts. She had never felt it like this before; she was slick and warm down there.

Touching herself was something that Misia had never thought about doing. She had thought that down there was just the place where urine came out. She explored herself with her right hand, feeling the different textures and testing the sensitivity of each part. An abrupt surge of pleasure caused her to focus on a small area near the top of her pelvis. Misia had found her clit and was enjoying playing with it. She bit her lip as fantastic feelings radiated from the area as she drew heavy circles on it. A breathy moan escaped her lips as she doubled over. This was the most intense feeling she had ever caused herself. The pleasure was building and Misia didn't want it to stop. She rubbed harder and faster until she cried out in pure bliss. The muscles in her vagina contracted and she inserted a finger and let her body suck on it. It was strange but exciting. Maybe learning about sex wasn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Are you ok?" Don asked as he entered the room swiftly.

Misia gasped and sat up, pulling her hand out from under her skirt and sitting on it. Her face went from a flushed pink to crimson red. She felt so mortified and exposed. She wanted to disappear.

Donatello just stood in the doorway and stared at her. He had caught her masturbating. She had been touching herself on his bed. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop thinking about hot sexy it must have been. If only he had been a few seconds sooner... They would have been alone and who knows what would have happened! Don couldn't lie, he had thought about things like this often. Misia was in his bed every night, yet nothing ever happened. He would imagine them making love and doing other various sexual acts. Thinking about Misia did more for him than porn did. He knew that Misia was real and wouldn't run away from him screaming because he was a mutant turtle. Plus she was right there and he could actually touch her. He wished he could touch her. Instead, she had been touching herself.

Misia's face suddenly caught his attention. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Was Splinter behind him? He spun around quickly, but there was nothing there. He turned back to Misia and asked "What are you looking at?"

Unable to speak, Misia simply pointed at Don, her face glowing bright red.

"Me?" Don asked. He looked down and saw what was causing such a reaction from Misia. His tail had curled up between his legs and he hadn't even noticed. The head was just starting to peak out of its sheath. It was Don's turn to have a bright red face. He quickly closed his door and locked it. This was not how he had planned the evening to go. It wasn't really his fault, but he should have more control over himself. He bit his lip and looked back up at Misia. He wanted to say "Ta-da!" but that didn't seem appropriate.

Artemisia couldn't help starting at it. It had been like watching a plant grow in time lapse. Don's tail had simply curled under and up and the purple head had partially emerged. She suddenly had the urge to touch it. She imagined it would pop back in, like the tubeworms on the coral reefs. Positioning herself on her knees so she could see better, she crawled on the bed towards Donatello. Her embarrassment had vanished and was replaced with intrigue. She had so many more questions now.

Don felt the need to say something. Misia was looking at it like his tail like it was going to do something spectacular. His first reaction was to hide it and make his erection go away, but he was supposed to be showing it to her. To answer her eagerness, Don stepped closer to Misia. "Well," he started, "that's what happens."

"That's not all of it, is it?" Misia asked, watching it start to shrink back.

"No, no… There's more. A lot more than just that." Don looked down and watched himself calm down slowly.

"Can I see all of it?"

Don's face turned into a deep red. How was she so calm? "Uh, well, it's going to need to be stimulated."

Misia nodded. She had read all about this on the computer. "What stimulated it earlier?"

"Uh, well, um…" Don put a hand on the back of his neck. He didn't want to tell her that she had done it. Letting her know that thinking about her masturbating had caused it was too humiliating.

"Was it what I did before you came in the room?" Misia bit her lip and looked into a corner of the room, blush returning to her cheeks.

It was as if she read her mind. He should have guessed her to be wiser than that. Don chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, yes." If Misia could be serious, so could he.

Misia played with the hem of her skirt. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you." She looked back up at Don. "It was incredible, though. I didn't know that it would feel so amazing. Does sex feel better?"

Don's tail stiffened again. "I don't know. Everyone is different. I'd hope so, though. I wouldn't know." He chuckled again and looked back down at his tail. The head was starting to show itself again. He took a deep breath and rolled his thumb over it. The usual reaction was dulled. It was probably because he was so nervous. Of all the times, he couldn't get erect now.

Misia leaned forward, challenging her balance on the soft matress. She watched as Don rubbed it, but got little result. She could see his was struggling. Maybe he was having stage fright. "Do you want me to help?" She asked, sitting back.

"Wh—what?" He couldn't believe his ears. Was Misia serious? How did she get so bold all of a sudden? As she beckoned him to sit, he realized that she was serious. She moved over and made room for him on the bed. He slowly sat, feeling very nervous and excited. He had never been touched down there by anyone but himself. More of the head emerged just thinking about it. He watched as she slowly reached out and touched the tip of his tail. She ran her two fingers up and over the emerging head and then back down his ridged tail. Don sucked air through his clamped teeth. His erection extended and the head and an inch of shaft emerged from his tail. It grew steadily after that.

Misia watched as Don's penis grew longer and larger. She assumed it would be about as long as his tail was, but it quickly surpassed it in size. She gently wrapped her hand around the growing phallus and moved up and down, squeezing very gently. The skin felt slightly moist, but not the slick moist she had felt between her legs. Compared to the rest of the skin on his body, Don's penis was smooth and fleshy. It was ridged and hard, but the skin was soft. She moved her hand up, going over the ridge just under the head and then back down slowly. She hoped she was doing this right.

Grabbing fist fulls of the blanket, Don tried really hard not to get noisy. It felt so good having Misia's soft small hands on his member. Unlike his calloused hands, hers were silky smooth in comparison. She was being so gentle and going painfully slow. He had reached maximum length and watched as Misia moved her hand up and down it.

Watching Don tense up and grab the bed like he was going to be thrown off of it, Misia decided to break the near silence. "I really like it. It's much bigger than I thought it would be." She had read earlier that men liked it when women complimented their penises.

Stopping Misia by putting one of his own hands over hers, he managed to reply a quick, "Thank you." He was scared he was going to blow if Misia kept at it. It was so good, but he was worried he'd scare her away.

Misia didn't understand why Don stopped her. Didn't he want release? It had been the best part for her, surly it would be the best part for him. "Am I doing it wrong?" she asked concerned she had hurt him somehow.

"No, you did fine. You're too good actually." Don said, taking deep breaths. "It's ok. You can stop here. I'll be fine." If blue balls meant fine, then yes, he would be fine, but blue balls never means fine. Don hoped that Misia didn't have a lot of questions so he could go and fix himself in the bathroom.

"Let me try again?" Misia asked. Don must be trying not to make her feel bad. She wanted to get it right and help Don. It wouldn't be fair to leave him like that. "Please let me help."

Don looked at her with a look of purse astonishment. He thought about saying no, but that would be very stupid. When was he ever going to get offered help again? If he denied Misia her help, she would probably never offer it again. Plus he'd never let himself live it down. He moved his hand and leaned back. "Sure." He practically whispered.

Happily, Misia took Don's member in hand once more and started to move her hand up and down it. "Am I doing it right?" she asked eagerly. She had read a few articles on the forum and she was trying to do what they said. The forum said that the best way was to ask because everyone was different and liked different things.

A choked "Mmm Hmmm" was all Don could say as Misia gently stroked him. It felt even better than he had imagined. He let his head drop back and panted, trying not to moan out loud.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Misia asked, smiling softly at Don.

It was hard to think. Don's head was clouded with pleasure as he tried to think of anything. "Tighter" was all he managed to say.

Misia tightened her grip a bit and continued to move her hand up and down, making sure to go up and over the bottom lip of the head. She was pleased at herself that she was doing a good job and sped up the pace. Don seemed to really be enjoying it. It was the least she could do for him after he had saved her from Leo in the kitchen earlier and for being her mentor the entire time she had been there.

A soft deep moan exuded from Don. His breathing was hot and heavy and he felt like he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back. A sudden tingling in his tail warned him of his release. He was barely able to huff out "I'm gunna—" before his eruption. He moaned loudly as waves of pleasure electrified every nerve.

Misia gasped as the hot white fluid shot out of Don's throbbing member. She has stopped moving, but the warm fluid continued to ooze out all over her hand. She had not expected it to be so warm. She watched as it dripped down her hand. So this is what semen was.

"I'm so sorry!" Don gasped, unable to move properly as the throws of orgasm pulsed through his body. His face was flushed and he felt very embarrassed. He didn't know that he was going to cum so much so soon. It was on the floor, his legs and all over Misia's hand. He felt disgusting.

"It's ok." Misia said, smiling. "I knew this was going to happen." She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues and handed some to Don. She wiped the warm mess off of her hand. She fought down an urge to taste it. She wanted to know if it was really as salty as the website had said. Don would probably think she was weird if she licked her hand though, so she just used tissues to clean it up.

Wiping up his own mess, he continued to apologize. "I am so sorry. It's usually not this much. It usually doesn't happen so quickly. I'm sorry it got all over your hand. You must be so grossed out." He got up and took the saturated tissues from Misia and hobbled to the trash can.

"Stop apologizing. It's alright. I knew that was going to happen. I'm not grossed out. That was really neat. Did I do a good job?" She kneeled on the bed, eager for feedback.

Laughing and plopping back on the bed, Don looked over at Misia and smiled. "Did you not see what happened? Of course you did a good job. That was amazing." He fell backwards and stared at the ceiling. "No one's ever done that to me before. Thank you."

A smile pulled on one corner of Misia's mouth. She leaned on one hand and watched Don's chest rise and fall heavily. Did she really just do that? She had been so bold and just went to work. Where did that courage come from? Don looked like he was on cloud nine. Laying her head on his plastron, she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. She had never been on him like this, but she figured it would be alright. She did just get him off after all. Maybe now he would realize that he was more than a friend to her.

Don wrapped an arm around Misia's waist and gave her a small squeeze. He wanted to kiss her and never let her go. She was amazing and he was very thankful to have ever met her. Before Misia had ever been rescued, Don did have a crush on April, but looking back, he was sure his brothers all did too. When he realized that April and he would never turn into anything, despair and loneliness had come over him and sent him into depression. He would spend less and less time with his brothers and more time on the computer, chatting with strangers and downloading porn. He had even contemplated his reason for existence. To get him to go out for nightly patrols, his brothers had to practically drag him out of the lair. The patrols had been quiet and nothing ever seemed to happen.

The night of the big fire at the lab, Don almost stayed home. Leo had asked him if there was anything wrong and Don went just so he wouldn't be questioned. As they rushed to the source of smoke, Don forgot about his depression until they came and saw that it was the laboratory that was on fire. He took it as a sign to give up on what he did and destroy his own lab. When they got home, he was going to set off an explosion in the middle of the room that would destroy everything.

As they searched for victims who had been trapped inside, Don was thinking about what he'd use to create the explosion. Hearing weak cries for help, Don's adrenaline kicked into over drive and he was determined to save the person calling out. When they got to the room that housed many large animal cages, they were surprised to find a mutant turtle locked inside one. Misia was coughing and begging to be let out. She was surprised to see the boys and pleaded with them to help.

She had told Don that the computer controlled all of the cage doors and he went straight to work, hacking into the system and opening all of the cells. The other animals fled the room in fear, nearly knocking the boys down. As the smoke thickened, Don grabbed Misia's hand and fled the building with his brothers. Using the roof access, they avoided the police and fire fighters who had arrived on scene just in the nick of time.

Questioning Misia about where she had come from, she had broken down and sobbed, explaining that the lab had been her only home. She had no other place to stay and didn't know where any of her original care takers lived. Unable to leave her alone and out on her own, the boys took her in and made her a part of their family.

Like April, Don was sure that all of his brothers, including him, had desires and crushes on Misia. He wasn't sure about them, but he still had that crush and it had grown stronger every day. In his eyes, she was perfect and everything he could ever ask for in a girl and more. She was better than his dream girl, and he has spent many hours thinking about what the perfect woman would be. She had saved him from depression and gave him a reality check. He had many things to live for and now she was another one.

Now she was cuddled up next to him, her head right above his heart. She had just brought him to the best climax he had ever had, and he knew that he was now spoiled. Could he ever go back to his own hand now? He chuckled softly, thinking about how much longer it was going to take him now.

Misia looked up at him "What?" she asked softly.

Don looked back down at her "Nothing, just thinking about how different life is going to be now."

"Oh." Misia bit her lip. "Is that a bad thing?"

The worried expression on her face caused Don to hug her tighter. "No. It's very good. I'm glad it's changing." He wanted to kiss her so badly, but apprehension was holding him back. She had been _very _brave and jerked him off, why couldn't he just kiss her? Casting off the chains of fear that held him back, Don wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her on the lips.

Stunned only for a second, Misia melted into Don's embrace and kissed him back. She tilted her head so their beaks wouldn't be in the way. Parting her mouth slightly, she sucked on Don's top lip gently. She had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. This was perfect.

Sucking on Misia's bottom lip, Don got bold and swiped his tongue across it quickly. He enjoyed the feeling and did it again, this time slower. Misia's hot breath was mixing with his and turning him on. He pulled Misia on top of him and held her tightly. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Shuddering in Donatello's tight grip, she used her ran her tongue along his. She felt him tense up suddenly and then returned with a deep kiss. Misia held Don's head and guided it gently as their tongues wrestled. Passion swept over her and she wished the moment would never end. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she felt something press against her inner thigh. Don was having another erection and it was dangerously close to Misia's lady parts. She pushed against him and broke the kiss, looking worried and alarmed.

Don's expression was not very different. He was scared to move in fear of accidently moving upward. "I'm so sor—"

Misia covered his mouth with hers and carefully slid off of his stomach. "Stop apologizing." She said, breaking the kiss and sitting up on her knees. "It's perfectly natural. I'm quite turned on right now too." Warm pink flushed over her cheeks as she took the hem of her skirt in her hands. "Want to see?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Donatello raised himself up on his elbows. "Misia, you don't have to. I—"

"Yes I do." Misia cut him off. "We made a deal and I don't want to go back on it. You showed me yours, so now I will show you mine, unless you don't want to see it."

"I do!" Don said, bolting straight up. "I mean, it would be nice. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Misia turned and her face reddened. "I want to show you. I want to make sure it looks right."

"'Looks right'?" Don raised an eyebrow. "Misia, you said it looked like the picture in the book. How could it not look right?"

"Well, On the computer, I saw many pictures of different ones, and they all looked a bit different from each other and of mine. The picture in the book was an illustration. I want to make sure mine is not weird or strange. None of the pictures I saw looked really close to the book."

Taking her hand in his, Don squeezed it gently and said "They all look different. I have never seen two that were the same. That's how life works. I'm sure it looks lovely."

"Thanks." Misia looked up at him and smiled. "I'll show you if you want to see it."

"I'll look if you want to show it."

Sitting down on her bottom and spreading her legs slightly, Misia turned her head away and closed her eyes tight as she lifted up her skirt. She was hoping that Don didn't think it was ugly. She didn't think his penis was ugly. "What do you think?"

Donatello said nothing at first. He wasn't expecting her to not be wearing underwear. The sudden view of her slit caught him off guard. Her beautiful pink lips were moist and lush, causing his erection to grow and strain in his lap. The small pink pearl that was her clit was just peaking out of the hood that covered it. Don had to administer a great amount of self control to resist touching it. His nose caught the faint musky smell of her excitement from the kiss.

Pulling his eyes away from the wanting sex in front of him, he focused his attention to her face. Seeing her eyes were still clamped shut, he gently turned her head to face him. "It's beautiful." Smiling and watching Misia's eyes open, he kissed her gently, holding the back of her head.

Feeling the weight of anticipation disappear from her shoulders, Misia kissed Don back, placing her hand on his reaching arm. He had called her vagina beautiful and she felt better about herself. She had been worried that he would think her human like parts would turn him away since he was built more like a turtle. Breaking the kiss off, she moved back slightly and smiled shyly at Don. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Tilting his head slightly in brief confusion, Don realized that she was talking about her anatomy. It was true that he had never really looked at it, let alone be this close, but he was pretty well versed in the ins and outs of female anatomy, turtle and human. Thinking for a moment he thought up a single question. "May I touch it?"

Misia blushed and bit her lip. He had let her touch his, so she guessed it would be only fair for her to return the favor. She nodded her head and leaned back.

Pushing Misia gently on the middle of her plastron, Don laid her flat on her shell. He had never done this before, but had seen it done in videos so many times; he sorta knew what to do. With his entire body shaking in anticipation, a single quivering finger ran from the tip of her button down to the skin at the very base of her pelvis. It was soft and moist; better than he had imagined it would ever feel. "Oh wow." He breathed.

Gasping out, if she could talk, Misia would have said the same exact words. Instead, she let out a soft moan. Having Don's fingers on her sex instead of her own was amazing. She had enjoyed her own hand, but this was a whole new level of pleasure. She felt like her body was on fire, burning in hot pink and red flames. If a single touch could lead to this, how would sex feel? As Don ran his finger down her again, she clenched the sheets in both hands.

After swallowing in nervousness, Don asked, "Are you alright?"

Not sitting up, Misia nodded as ripple of excitement shook through her body. Her mind was blurred and she didn't think she could raise herself. "I'm fine." She managed to gasp.

Donatello nodded back even though Misia's eyes were closed. He was eager to continue exploring the delicate pink skin. Rubbing his index finger against his thumb in anticipation, he reached out again, shaking more in excitement this time and stroked the lips, feeling their texture before gently rubbing them between thumb and finger. Watching Misia writher and huff under his touch, he moved on and felt the different areas one by one, lightly touching, squeezing, and pulling on the skin.

As his fingers grazed the small warm bead above the lips, Misia arched up and moaned loudly. A giddy smile rose from Don's lips as he lightly tapped the spot once more. Another lusty moan escaped Misia's hot mouth. Worried Splinter might hear it if he got up for a drink, he stopped and thought for a moment. He wanted to bring Misia to orgasm as she had done to him, but he was worried she'd make too much noise. If slight touches produced this much sound from her, she might scream as she climaxed. Looking around, he got an idea.

"Misia, flip over." He nudged her gently as he grabbed a pillow and moved it by her head.

Silently, she rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the pillow under her head. She gazed back at Don curiously.

Positioning himself behind her and a smidge to the left of her, he tapped her bottom, urging her to lift her hips off the bed. As she complied, he told her, "If you need to moan or scream or be loud, do it into the pillow. I don't want to wake up Sensei."

"What are you going to do?" Misia asked with a slightly frantic tone.

"I'm going to help you out like you helped me." He rubbed her bottom again and smiled at her. Don rose up on his knees and reached his left arm under her stomach, holding her so she couldn't fall onto her stomach. His other hand reached in between her legs and played with her lips, teasing and caressing slowly.

Misia jerked her head into the pillow and moaned. The sound was muffled and Don was sure it wouldn't be heard past the door. He lightly rubbed her clit, causing her to twitch and buck into his hand. She moaned and cried into the pillow, gripping it tightly to her face. The sights and sounds were making his erection rock solid. The want to explore and please Misia outweighed the yearning and need in his crotch. Pushing a bit harder, Misia cried out loudly, but the pillow absorbed most of the noise.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to be heard throughout the house, Don slowly pushed his finger into her wet hole, pulling it out and in as he got deeper. The moist wet tightness gripped his finger as he gently made his way deeper and deeper. Misia's Ohs and Ahs urged him on and told him that he wasn't hurting her. Many years of research had told him to make sure that the first time for everything was to be taken slow with girls. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

Feeling around, he found a small patch of skin that was a bit more textured compared to the rest of the wetness. Smiling to himself, Don was sure he had found the G-Spot. Rubbing it gently, he was positive that he had found it as Misia cried out a shrill shriek and spasmed around his hand. He slowly withdrew his finger, pushing on all sides of the walls as he exited.

Misia lifted her head and gasped for air. She was breathing, but not as well as she should be. She turned and looked back at Don. Panting heavily, she wanted to ask him what he was doing, but couldn't manage the form the words. Her eyes bounced from his face to his swollen member.

"I'm not done." Don said with a smile. Noticing her eyeing his cock, he added quickly, "No, I'm not going to do that." Did she think he was going to mount her like this? He wouldn't be able to do that now. He had thought about it many many times, but he couldn't just sneak and plunge into her. She was so tight, he would surly hurt her. Besides, they had just kissed for the first time. Their relationship had just gone to the next level. It would be more than un-gentleman like to have sex with her after he had touched her only once.

Letting out a single chuckle, Misia dropped her head again. She didn't think that Don would do try to have sex with her. She was just admiring his body. It was the first time she had ever seen his, let alone any else's penis. How could she not stare? She wondered what it would feel like inside of her for only a brief moment; Don had started inserting a pair of fingers into her and her mind went numb as her throat issued a deep moan.

Slowly pushing his damp finger in and out of her damp entrance palm downwards, Don was eager to bring Misia to climax. As he reached the spot he needed to be, he paused for a second, and then began to curl his finger inside of her, pushing down on the sensitive spot of skin. Hearing Misia cry out and scream into the pillow, he continued the "come hither" motion against her G-Spot, applying a little more pressure.

Her mind going blank except for the intense pleasure she was feeling deep inside, Misia bucked her hips into Don's hand, causing him to firmly hold her. She felt her knees go weak as the pleasure built like pressure. She moaned and wailed into the pillow, pulling it up into her face. As Don sped up the pace, she felt the arousal reach its peak and then a sudden surge of ecstasy from the brush of Donatello's wrist against her swollen clitoris pushed her over the edge and into a mind blowing orgasm.

Misia practically screamed as she convulsed and twitched all over. Don felt her muscles sucking forcefully on his finger as she gasped and jerked in his arms. He lowered her slowly onto the bed and removed his wet finger, managing to cover his other one with the hot wet sex. She gasped loudly as he left her body and shook on the mattress.

Unable to ignore the painful want in his own genitals, Don quickly brought himself to orgasm with his left hand, covering the head with the palm of his right hand, being careful to keep his two saturated fingers away from any spray. Moaning a deep husky moan, he came a significantly lesser amount than earlier. After whipping his palm quickly with a tissue, he laid back next to Misia, who was still trembling and gasping for air.

"Did I do a good job?" Don asked, panting himself.

Misia couldn't say anything. She was not able to control the shaking and would randomly shudder violently from another wave of contractions dude to the intense orgasm. The tremors were becoming less and less powerful, but she still shook all over.

Grinning from ear to ear, Don said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Rolling her eyes, Misia tried to groan, but it turned into a moan as another wave of pleasure took hold of her body. This was incredible. Why had this climax been so much more powerful than the one she had given herself earlier? Was it because Don had done it, the fact that he had been inside of her, or both? She turned over onto her back as she gained more control over her quivering body. Glancing back to Don, she watched as he examined the two fingers that had caused the shaking.

"What are you doing?" She practically whispered.

"I've never felt vaginal fluid before. I assumed it would be like seminal fluid, but it's a lot slicker." He rubbed his fingers around the tip of his thumb and against each other. Spreading them, a thin string of the clear juice bridged between the digits and then slowly fell down. Don played with it a bit more before bringing it to his nose and sniffing his fingers.

Misia's forehead furrowed as she watched Don smell his damp fingers. It was a bit odd watching him study her own fluid as if it were something he had created in one of his test tubes. She had done it to his own erupted cum, but only for a second before wiping her fingers clean.

Catching her making a face, Donatello smiled and held the fingers up in the air slightly and said, "For science." Then he plunged the digits into his mouth. The taste was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was tangy, but pleasant. It was much better than semen. "Not bad." He said pulling them out and wiping his spit soaked fingers on the bed spread.

Jaw suddenly hanging open, Misia hadn't been expecting that. She wasn't grossed out though. It was weird, but the positive review caused her to snort and smile, covering her eyes up with her hand. She was suddenly exhausted. It was late, but she didn't think it was more than ten minutes past nine o'clock. "What time is it?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Turning to read the green numbers, Don reported "It's almost eleven."

"What! How is it that late?" Misia asked, sitting up to see for herself.

"Time flies when you're having fun?" Donatello offered, looking back at Misia. She seemed to be glowing. He wasn't sure if it was heat from being hyper stimulated, or from the endorphins that were buzzing through her body. It was most likely a mix of both. He spontaneously pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her swiftly. "You have no clue how long I wanted to do that to you." he said, caressing her cheek with his left hand and holding her close with his right arm..

Misia smiled back at him. "Kissing me, tasting me, or making me scream and shake?" she asked playfully.

Don chuckled, "Kissing you mostly. The other two were and added bonus, although I can't lie; I have wanted to do them as well, but not as badly as I wanted to kiss and hold you." He kissed her again and looked deep into her eyes. In a very serious tone, he continued. "You have done more good to me than you know. Every day, my admiration for you grows. I want to be around you, talk with you, share with you, and be there for you. I care deeply about you, Misia. I don't ever want to be away from you. I really want you to know that."

As tears welled up in her eyes, Misia nodded her head and said "I completely understand, Don. I feel the same way." She hugged him tight as tears of joy spilled from the corners of her eyes. She was so happy right now. She had everything she had ever wanted and more. Her life was complete.

After pulling the sheets over their tired and doubly spent bodies, the pair fell asleep speedily in each other's arms, smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the days that followed, the pair was on cloud nine. They were giddy, upbeat, and extremely pleasant. Since Don's brothers hadn't been home to hear any of the noises from their night time escapades, they decided not to let them in on what had happened. Misia and Don kept their PDA to a minimum, getting intimate and close only in total privacy. The would hold hands or brush close together when they passed in the halls or kitchen, but other than that, they tried not to be too touchy feely. If Don's brothers had noticed, they didn't say anything. Everything was awesome.

They had refrained from jumping each other's bones again in fear of the others hearing. They had not been alone again yet, and were waiting patiently for Don's brothers to all go out on another night run. Sadly, rainy weather had kept them all in doors day and night. Raph was getting restless and Mikey was getting frisky. Leo was trying to prevent Michelangelo's death and tried to keep Raphael occupied in the dojo with extra training. Keeping Mikey's sticky fingers out of Raph's hair, so to speak, was easier said than done.

Don and Misia were in their own world for the most part and were oblivious to the drama around them. It was like a perfumed pink cloud had engulfed the two of them, and only them, and they were in a blur of time and space, only seeing and hearing each other. It was total bliss. It was pure magic. It was love.

After about a week, Misia began to feel the pangs of want and the haze from the pink cloud started to disappear. She noticed herself getting hot and bothered easily and was finding it difficult to get herself off. Longing for Donatello's touch, she clamped her eyes shut and tried her hardest to pretend that it was Don's fingers stroking her. She tried tricking her nose with the smell of his day old bandanna, but it just wasn't the same. Asking him for assistance felt wrong. She didn't want things to lead to sex, which they probably would, and get themselves caught. She wasn't sure if they would get in big trouble from Splinter or just teased and laughed at by Don's brothers. Misia felt that she just had to stick it out and hope that in the middle of the night, Don would creep his fingers up her legs and give her the deliverance she needed.

Night after night, she would roll over and press herself up against him. She wouldn't say anything, but enjoyed the closeness. It put her at ease and calmed her body while she slept. In the day, she would scour the internet; looking for more ways to free herself from the torture that was constantly building up between her legs. It was as if she had awoken a monster that was constantly hungry for orgasm. Online she learned about toys and objects that may help her achieve her climax easier and quicker, but she would have to order these things, and she had no money. Another option she stumbled upon was a cucumber. Sadly, the vegetable bin was fresh out of any phallic shaped foods.

Frustrated and full of pangs of want and lust, Misia almost felt like she was a princess held up in a castle, guarded by a sexually deprived dragon waiting to be saved. "Ew, that's gross!" She thought. "Would that mean that Don would have to have sex with the dragon? No. The dragon is a metaphor for my hungry vagina. Ew!" Misia shook her head as she pictured herself as a dragon and Don pushing cucumbers, large carrots, and plump bananas into her scaly lady parts. "I need to go do something." Getting up, she made her way to the dojo and decided to join the boys in training for the day. They were already half done, but Misia needed something to take her mind off of her needy nether lips.

After kicking, punching, and dodging her stress away, Misia was exhausted and sweaty. It felt good to be out of breath for a successful reason. Her mind was clear and free of any wanton thoughts and she was ready for a shower and a nap. During practice Don had gone easy on her at first, but then once Misia had started striking back harder, Don upped his power and started matching her blow for blow. Shooting Don a quick wave, she huffed up to the shower.

Don waved back as Misia dashed off. It had been hard focusing on his training without her being there, but when she walked in half way through, he had to stifle a groan. The twitching in his tail was driving him insane and now that she was standing there in her mask and arm and leg bands it became even worse. Don went gentle on her, but once Misia had started striking back harder, his mind went to the fight and it helped him actually get a proper work out. Feeling good and slightly out of breath, he thought that it would be a good idea to try to work in his lab while he could focus.

Just as Misia was suffering with her hunger for sexual attention, Don was just as bad. After Misia had helped him get off, it was now taking him longer than ever to reach his self produced climax. Under Artemisia's hands, he had to hold himself back from bursting too soon, but now, he was struggling to even get close. He was now resorting to experimenting with new techniques, toys, and trying to trick his brain. These new tricks were helping slightly, but he still pined to get close to Misia again. He really wished the rain would stop.

At night, when she pressed herself up against him, he desperately wanted to turn and face her, then take her again and again. Instead he ignored his lusty wants and just enjoyed the closeness and slept soundly. It was the only time he could relax. He had been trudging in his lab, unable to stay focused on anything properly. He was frequently getting tripped or pummeled in the dojo because his mind would wander and leave himself unguarded. Leo has asked about it, but Don just said that he was thinking about his lab workings, not an unheard of excuse.

Now that his mind was clear, he was actually making progress on his latest project in the lab. He had the radio on and was working at a good clip. Chemicals were bubbling steadily on a hot plate while Donatello slowly turned a test tube in the Bunsen burner's flame. The clipboard nearby had notes scribbled next to recorded times and measurements. The song on the radio faded to its end and the DJ began speaking.

"That was Paul McCartney and the Wings with 'Band on the Run'. Coming up we have more great hits from The Cars, Journey, Heart, and many other great bands on the 70's at 7. But first, let's go to Bret for a quick weather update."

"Good afternoon, Tamara. I have great news for the people of New York. If you haven't noticed yourself, the rain has finally stopped and the sun is out. So get your sneakers on and get outside and enjoy it! The forecast for the rest of the week is also rain free and sunny. Have a good one, New York."

"Thanks, Bret! What good news. Maybe I'll get out there and run through Central Park later. Now back to the hits."

Donatello turned and smiled at the radio as an advertisement for Al's used auto rambled on about low prices. The sun was out now and that meant that they could go out for a run this evening. The roof tops would be a bit slippery, but if it was really as sunny as Bret the weather man had said, it wouldn't be that bad. Besides, Leo would call it a challenge. He really did want to go for a run, but Misia had been cooped up in here as well, and she wasn't strong enough, let alone brave enough, to jump from rooftop to rooftop. It wouldn't be fair to leave her home.

"Maybe I could take her out to the big drain." He thought. There was a large drainage pipe that was big enough to fit a large truck that drained out into the river. He had gone there many times to just be around the water and stare up at the night sky. "Misia would like that. She likes to be up on the roof, but this would be nicer. We'd be alone and by the river. She likes water…" Donatello let his thoughts wander. "I'll take her down there this evening. The rain would have cleaned it up a bit, and I could even bring a bag with some snacks and soda, like a small picnic." A smile crept across his face at the thought.

"Umm is something burning?" Mikey's voice brought Don from his daydream and realized that the chemicals on the hot plate were producing rolling black smoke.

"Oh shit!" Don put the test tube that he had been holding idly down and quickly turned the hot plate off and removed the smoking beaker. "Damnit damnit damnit…" he cursed under his breath as he took it over to the air vent and tried to fan the room as best he could.

With arms crossed over his chest, Mikey gave a chuckle before asking "Is everything alright dude?"

Looking back over his shoulder, Don replied hastily "Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Umm, because the whole place stinks like burning rubber now. You haven't burned things in here in a while, are you sure you're ok."

After putting some silt on top of the smoldering charred mess that had been his experiment, Don left the glass under the vent and walked back to his clipboard. "I'm fine. I just got distracted. The radio said it stopped raining."

"It did! Dude we can finally go out tonight!" Mikey's eyes shone and he hopped around, doing a little dance of excitement. "This is awesome! I'm gunna get my skateboard. You're going to come do a roof run with us, right?"

"That's what I was thinking about. I think I'll take Misia out with me instead. I'm sure she's sick of being inside too."

Michelangelo smirked. "Taking _just _Misia out? That sounds like a date!" He made kissy noises and then spoke in a high pitched voice. "Oh Don, you're so geeky and sexy. Kiss me! Kiss me you nerdy turtle you!"

Don's face grew warm and he punched Mikey in his arm. "Cut it out you dork. Go make out with your skateboard."

Laughing and making faces, Mikey continued his taunting. "Oh Don, you're so smart. Teach me sexy nerd stuff. Tell me how you hacked into the main frame for NASA again. That story makes me so hot."

"Get the hell out of here." Donatello pushed Mikey out of his lab, punching him in the ribs for good measure.

"You better not man handle Misia like this, she might not like it."Mikey couldn't help himself. He knew that he was driving his brother nuts. "She might want a more sensitive guy like me."

Don moaned. "Oh yeah, I'm sure she'd want a man who reads comic books and play video games all day and who has so much stuff on his bed he doesn't know what color his sheets are. He sounds like a real winner. I hope I can score a guy who's just as awesome a catch someday." He pushed Mikey closer towards the door, but the troublesome turtle was not being helpful, and was leaning back on Don and dragging his heels.

Still laughing, Mikey replied in a more serious voice. "Oh, well now, I didn't know you were swinging that way, dude. I'm sure Misia would love to know though. Lemme go get her right now and tell her."

"Tell me what?" Misia asked, standing at the door of the lab.

Michelangelo and Don both froze with sheepish looks on their faces. Mikey was leaning back and Don was holding him up by his shell. It looked as if they had paused in the middle of a trust fall. The pair stared back at Misia for a few seconds, but Mikey suddenly burst out laughing. Don pushed him forward and Mikey stumbled out of the door. He caught himself and straightened up.

"'Sup, Misia?" he asked, cool as a cucumber.

Misia just looked at him suspiciously. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I think Don should tell you." He looked at Don with eyebrows raised. "Right, Donnie?"

"Shut up, Mikey." Don said. Then turning to Misia he said "Please excuse this idiot. He's got cabin fever in the dumbest way." He then mock whispered "I think he's suffered permanent brain damage from lack of oxygen."

Michelangelo's grin dropped and his mouth turned into a pout. He was sensitive about having his intelligence made fun of by Don. He snapped "Don't forget to tell her that you have cabin fever in the gayest way." Turning on his heel, he stomped off.

Misia watched with wide eyes. She was unsure of what she just interrupted. She watched Mikey stomp off to the living room before turning back to Donatello. "'Cabin fever in the gayest way'?"

Rolling his eyes, Don took her by the shoulder and led her into the lab. "Nothing. He was just being dumb." Just being near Misia caused him to forget his anger and become nervous instead. It was going to be like a date. Donatello realized that was going to ask Artemisia out on a date. Don's hands began to get sweaty.

"Is everything ok? It smelled like burning rubber when I got out of the shower. Did something happen?" Misia asked, looking around the lab for anything out of place.

"I wasn't paying attention and left some of the chemicals on the burner for too long. It's fine." He waved his hand around, trying to calm himself.

Misia nodded her head. "Just making sure you're alright. You didn't get burned, did you?" A sudden look of panic spread over her face. She grabbed Don's hands and examined them, checking for pink marks. When a quick look over shows none, she relaxes. "They're just wet."

Don quickly pulled his hands back and wiped them on the sides of his lab coat. He took a deep breath and looked back at Artemisia. He decided to just get it over with and ask her. If he did it casually enough maybe she wouldn't think it was a date. "The radio said it stopped raining." He said after another deep breath.

"Really? That's great! Do you think you guys would mind me coming up to the roof tops with you? I'd like to get out of her for a little while. I think I have some cabin fever too." Her eyes shone with excitement at the very thought.

"Well, I thought about that, but I want to go somewhere different. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me to the river instead. If you wanna go up on the roofs that's cool but I thought I'd ask." Don stuffed his hands into the deep lab coat pockets and fingered at the pens in them.

Misia didn't say anything for a while. She was just looking off, her eyes hazy in deep thought. "Was he really asking me out on a date?" She wondered to herself. A warm smile flashed across her face and she looked back up at Don. "That sounds lovely. Of course I'll go with you."

A giddy look and a crooked smile appeared on Don's nervous face. "Alright." He answered. "How about we leave after the others go up for the run?"

"Sounds good." Artemisia smiled. She walked towards the door to the lab and closed it. She then sauntered back towards Don, putting effort into swinging her hips. Her skirt swished left and right over her thighs.

Noticing she was walking weird, Don asked "What are you-?" But was cut off by Misia's finger over his lips.

"Shhh." She said, and then leaned up to kiss him, eyes closed and lips parted slightly.

Donatello closed his eyes and tilted his head to meet her lips. They were soft and warm against his. He kissed her deeply, placing a hand against her cheek. All of the nervousness that he had been festering in was gone. Their date later would be wonderful and hopefully there would be more of these then.

Parting slowly, Misia opened her eyes and looked deep into Don's. She smiled and tapped the top of his nose. "I'll see you later." She said. "I've got to go take care of a few things."

"Mmmk." Don replied, watching her walk towards the door, sashaying her hips as she went. He sure hated seeing her leave, but loved watching her go. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, he heard her shriek "MIKEY!" and run off. Don chuckled to himself. It was going to be a good night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Misia was ecstatic! Don had asked her out on a date! It was incredible! She wanted to tell Mikey right away. She needed to talk to him and wanted help to get ready for later. "MIKEY!" She called, dashing to the living room.

Turning and looking behind the couch, the expression on Michelangelo's face was that of a deer caught in headlights. He wasn't sure why she was shrieking for him, but was ready to jump up and run off if it was for any bad reason.

Once she spotted him, Misia skipped over to the couch and plopped down next to Mikey, who was still ready to leap away at a moment's notice. "Guess what!" She squealed.

"What?" he asked, relaxing slightly.

"Don asked me out on a date!" She shook her hands happily and bounced around on the sofa.

Letting go of the arm of the couch, Mikey smiled and bounced a little too. He pretended not to know anything about it. "Yay! Where are you going? Maybe a midnight stroll through the park in heavy trench coats?"

"No. He said we were going to the river. I've never been there before; do you know where he's talking about?"

"Yeah." Mikey answered, leaning back into the couch. "It's out by that huge drain. It's really nice, unless it's hot out. You get to see the boats on the water, and a bit of the city. The coolest part is all the lights bouncing off the water at night."

Misia's eyes sparkled just thinking about it. "It sounds so nice…" She trailed off into thought, thinking about how pretty it would look and how it would be a wonderful fairytale date. Coming back down to earth, she realized that Mikey was staring at her with a goofy look on his face. "What?" Misia asked, blushing slightly.

"Nothing. It's just cute seeing you get all excited for this." Mikey smiled at her, nudging her shoulder.

"Will you help me get ready?" She asked. "I'm not sure what to wear. I've never been on a date before…"

Chuckling, he replied "Neither have I, but of course I'll help you."

Misia squealed again. "Thank you! Thank you!" She grabbed Michelangelo's hand and dragged him off the couch and towards the stairs. "I am so excited! This is going to be awesome! I'm so glad I have you for a friend, Mikey."

"No problem, besides who else would help you get ready? Raph? He'd have you dressing like a skank." Mikey laughed. As he was pulled up the stairs, he thought about how nice it really was to have her in the lair and smiled to himself.

It wasn't just that she added a female presence, but she added something else to their lives, especially his. His brothers were all awesome, but they all had different relationships with one another, and he never felt that he was super tight with any of them. Leo and Raph had a closer relationship than they did with Don or Mikey, and Don spent most of his time in his lab. Michelangelo was left to his own devices, terrorizing his brothers, playing video games, getting lost in comic books, and bringing home stray animals he wasn't allowed to keep. He as a social turtle, but spent more time than he liked by himself.

When Misia came into their lives, she was like the stray animal jackpot, but was even better because she was a mutant turtle girl. Splinter said that she would stay without a second thought and everyone was comfortable with it. Besides, where else would she have gone? Mikey, as well as all of his brothers, had a major crush on her when she first arrived. Who could blame them though? She was the first girl in their lives who was like them. True, she was a bit different, but she was turtle, and that's all that mattered. It was an added bonus that she talked, had a brain, and was genuinely nice and grateful to all of them.

The morning after she had heard the strange noises and had spent the night in Don's room, and Mikey learned where she had been, his dreams were a bit crushed. He spent the rest of the week moping around and throwing envious glares at Don. Soon after, he realized that Misia wasn't acting differently towards him, and that it was ok. She was his best friend, and that was more than he could have asked for. They played video games, read comics, talked, and even played pranks together. Many days she spent more time with Michelangelo than she did with Don.

Having her in his life had really enriched it. He had someone who would tolerate his messy room, even if just for a few minutes. Helping her pick out an outfit might be a girly thing to do, but she did boyish things with him, it was only fair if he repaid her, and he didn't mind at all. Besides, he couldn't let Leo or Raph help her get dressed, they didn't know anything about clothes.

Misia pulled him up into Donatello's room. This was unofficially their room. Since most of Don's stuff was in his lab/workshop, his room was pretty empty and there was more than enough room for Misia's stuff. The small dresser in his room held all of the skirts and few pairs of sweat pants that she owned. Most of the skirts she had sewn herself. A small table in the corner held her sewing machine and various sewing tools. On the floor was a basket with fabric. In the middle of the room was the biggest bed in the lair. Don had gotten the queen sized mattress because he had the most space in his room. It was perfect for him and Misia.

"Which skirt should I wear?" Misia began to pull them out of the drawers by the handful. She tossed them on the bed where Mikey was sitting.

Chuckling, he would pick one up and examine it before putting it back with the others. When one flew into his face he laughed out loud. Pulling it off of his face he asked "Do you really need to throw them all over the bed? What color skirt do you want to wear?"

Misia turned and looked at the mess she had made. She bit her lower lip and let her eyes travel from skirt to skirt. "I don't know what I want to wear. They all look so boring. I want something special for the date."

"Why don't you make a new one? You pump these skirts out so fast, it shouldn't take you that long to make another one."

Misia's eyes sparkled and she hugged Mikey around his neck suddenly. "That is a wonderful idea! It'll be new and sexy and perfect for the date! It'll be my first date skirt!" She let go of the laughing turtle and flew into her chair by the sewing machine and sat frozen.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked after watching her just sit there for a few seconds.

Turning around with a sad look on her face, Misia replied, "I don't know what materials to use. I'm so nervous!"

Michelangelo came over and pulled out the basket of fabrics. He sifted through them and pulled out five different lengths. "These ones look nice." He arranged them on the table, putting the colors that he thought matched together. "Here, now you just have to pick from this."

Misia looked at the matches Mikey had made. There was a dark purple and a light purple, the light purple and a light pink, and an orange with a teal. They were all very good matches. She was surprised that Mikey had actually picked such good combinations. After looking them over a few more times, she settled on the purple and pink fabrics. "These will look really cute."

Beaming, Mikey swept the other fabrics back into the basket. "What kind of skirt will you make? Maybe one that's a bit different from the pattern you usually use?" He reached over her shoulder for one of the clothing pattern books and flipped through the skirts. "Maybe one like this?" He showed Misia a picture of a flowing skirt that stopped right above the knee. It had a small slit on the side. "It's sexy and pretty, perfect for a first date."

Taking the book, Misia looked at the design and smiled. "That is really nice looking! It looks easy enough to make too. Thanks, Mikey!" She gave him another tight hug and began working on the materials, looking back at the book every minute or so.

Sitting back on the edge of the bed, Mikey smiled to himself. He liked being helpful, and he liked watching Misia work. Her small fingers did intricate workings that his large callused hands could never do. He watched her carefully draw, pin, cut and sew the pieces together. She used a thick band of elastic around the top instead of a zipper, but it came out really well. She turned around and held it up triumphantly.

"What do you think?" She asked, grinning excitedly.

"It looks lovely! You did an awesome job, dude!" He watched her hold it up to her waist and spin around with it. "Try it on!" Turning away, he waited as she slipped out of her current skirt and try the new one on.

"Finished." Misia said, twirling around a little. "Does it look alright?"

Mikey sighed, a goofy smile crept up on his face. She looked so happy. She also looked really cute. The skirt came down about an inch away from her knees and suited her shape very well. Don was a lucky turtle and Michelangelo was happy for him as well as Misia. "It's perfect." He finally said.

Squealing and bouncing on the balls of her feet, she twirled it and watched as it swayed from left and right. "I'll be back." She skipped off to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It was perfect. Mikey had done an awesome job picking out the fabric and design. She'd have to ask for his assistance more often. She was so grateful for his help. She hurried back to Don's room and tackled Mikey into another hug. "Thank you sooooooooo- much!"

Hugging the over excited girl back, Mikey felt a sudden jolt of heat race through his veins. Being pinned down on the bed was making him uncomfortable. He understood that he and Misia were just friends, but it didn't stop his tail from having urges. Patting her on the back, he sat up so she would have to roll off of him. "You're very welcome." He replied.

Misia hopped up realizing that Mikey was a bit tense and discomfited. "Let me change back and clean this mess up." She said, getting up and folding the pile of clothes she had thrown all over the bed.

"Alright." Mikey said, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to go read some comics or something. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Thanks again, Mikey. You're wonderful."

Smiling warmly at the door, he replied simply. "You're welcome."

Misia went back to work, folding all of her clothes with a grin on her face. She was so glad to have Mikey as a friend. What would she do without him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Leo, Raph, and Mikey had gone out for some much needed roof hopping, Don left his lab and scuttled up to the bathroom. He knew that he had to get ready for their date, but wasn't sure exactly what he should be doing. He took a shower, scrubbing twice to try to get that burnt smell off of his skin. After toweling off, he looked in the mirror at himself, making faces and examining his skin, eyes, and teeth. He brushed his teeth and gargled with mouth wash twice. He put his deodorant on twice and then rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found a bottle of cologne. Casey had given it to Raph as a present once, but Raph never used it so Don was sure that he wouldn't mind. He sprayed it on his neck and on the middle of his plastron.

Looking himself over from head to toe, he pulled out the nail clippers and trimmed all six of his fingers and the four nails on his feet. Satisfied that there were no other hygiene tasks to complete, he went into his empty room and put on a fresh bandanna, pads, wraps, and belt. He went back to the bathroom and sprayed some cologne onto his belt and pads.

Feeling super nervous, he looked himself over in the mirror again. He turned and tried to look at his shell to make sure that it was super clean. It was the hardest spot for them to get at because they couldn't properly see or feel back there. Misia scrubbed his shell a few times a month, but it had been over a week now. He hoped that there wasn't anything on it.

Going back to his room, he took a few deep breaths. He wondered where Misia was. She hadn't been watching TV when he left the lab, and she wasn't up here anywhere. Don bounced quickly down the stairs and did a quick search of the lair.

She wasn't in the kitchen or dining room. His lab, the dojo, and the garage were empty. Master Splinter was alone in his room watching some recorded soaps on his small television. The only place left was the study room. He knocked on the door and heard Misia click rapidly before she said "Come in."

"Are you ready to go?" Don asked.

Misia was on the computer, her shell to him. After shutting off the screen, she got up and turned in a single graceful movement and replied "Yes, I'm ready." She had gotten read earlier, panting her fingernails, washing up, and putting on some of her special lip gloss that she never used. She stood with one leg in front of the other, dressed in her new skirt and her white thong sandals. She looked fantastic.

Don stood in the door frame and just stared at her. He had never seen her so dolled up before. She smelled wonderful and looked stunning.

Blushing slightly, Misia asked, "Are you alright?"

Standing up straight and closing his open mouth, he regained his posture and answered, "Yeah, you just look so beautiful." He smiled, cheeks glowing pink. He held out his arm for her to hold. "Shall we?"

Giggling, Misia took Don's crooked arm and let him lead her out of the room. She felt jittery and excited. Walking like this with him made her feel like a princess, or some sort of important romance novel lead female. As they left the lair, Don grabbed a large messenger bag and slung it over his head, adjusting it so it sat on his hip.

As Don escorted her through the tunnels of the sewer, they chatted about what advances had been made in the lab that day and other random topics. They stayed on the higher parts of the tunnels as they went. The recent downpours had caused the water levels in the sewer to be unusually high and it crept up the sides of the tunnels much higher than Misia was used to. The water was also flowing a bit faster than normal. When the water level was so high that there was no place for them to step dryly, Don stopped.

"What's wrong?" Misia asked.

"The water is getting too high." Don said, looking down the tunnel. He could see the exit to the small patch of beach they were going to, but he knew that the water was going to continue to rise as they went on.

"It's ok." Misia beamed. "I can walk it." She didn't want to go back home and spoil the date. Walking through water up to her calves was nothing she hadn't done before. She went to take another step to prove it, but Don stopped her.

"I don't want you to step on anything. After the rain all sorts of things wash down here. Some stuff will go right through your flip flops."

Misia was about to protest, but yelped instead as Don scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the tunnel. She blushed and bit her lip, feeling a little silly. Then a cover to one of the romance novels came to mind; the one with the gorgeous shirtless man with long flowing tresses holding his newlywed bride in his arms, looking into her dark brown eyes with passion clearly seen in his. Fairytale thoughts engulfed Misia's mind. Don was being so gentlemanly. She was having a great time already and they weren't even there yet. As she was carried to the exit, she noticed that the water came up around Don's knees. Her skirt would have gotten wet had she tried to walk it herself. Don was so thoughtful.

Pausing at the entrance of the drain, Don looked out, quickly scanning the area for any signs of people. Seeing no such thing, he let Misia take in the new view. He looked at the lit up buildings, the boats glowing on the water, and the cars zooming around the streets, then down to Misia's face. She was wide eyed and slack jawed. He stood there for a while longer before jumping down and taking her to the sandy spot he liked to relax at. He carefully set Misia back down on her feet.

As soon as she touched the sand, she scurried over to the water's edge and put fingers in it. She had never seen the river before, and wanted to see if it was any different from the water in the pipes. It was pretty similar, but the wet sand she touched felt very nice. She scooped up a handful of it and played with it before tossing it back in. Turning around to tell Don how cool wet sand feels, she saw that he had spread out a blanket and was setting up plates and a pair of cups.

"What is all this?" she asked curiously.

Donatello chuckled. "It's our picnic. We already ate dinner, so I figured we could enjoy some desserts and some champagne." He pulled out a green bottle from his bag and filled the tumblers with the bubbly drink. "Sorry about the cups, I brought out the nicest ones we had." He replaced the empty bottle in his bag and pulled out three Tupperware containers. One had two slices of cheesecake, which he carefully set on the plate. The next had an assortment of berries which he put around the slices of cake. The last and smallest container had chocolate syrup. He drizzled the cake and berries liberally before putting the containers away and sweeping his arm over the set up. "Ta-da."

Misia clapped her hands together excitedly and sat down carefully in front of the plate Don had set up for her. She smiled a giddy grin and watched as Don raised his cup and did the same.

"To a perfect first date." Don said, blushing a bit.

"And many more." Misia finished, tapping her tumbler against Don's. She sipped the new drink and giggled as the bubbles tickled her tongue. The flavor was sweet but different. She had never had anything like this before. "What is this?"

"Champagne. It's got alcohol in it. It's a special kind of wine, which is made from grapes." Don answered, after taking a sip of his own.

"It's different. I like it." Misia giggled, taking more small sips of the sweet drink. It was making her feel warm all over. She was enjoying the new sensation.

"Slow down there!" Don said, "You'll get all tipsy! Have some cake. Let me know how it is."

Misia giggled and put down her cup. She picked up her plate and fork and took a sliver of the cheesecake, trying it without the chocolate first. As the soft cake touched her tongue, her eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth upturned in a smile of pure bliss. It was the best cheesecake she had ever had. It was perfect! It was the perfect sweetness, texture, flavor, and the crust was amazing all in its own. After savoring the first sliver she asked "Where did you get this!"

Chuckling, Don asked "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing! Where did it come from?"

"I got it from a bakery in Brooklyn; picked it up special for tonight."

"But how did you get over there and back and not seen in the evening?" Misia asked, cutting another delicious sliver, dipping it in the chocolate.

Donatello winked and simply replied. "Ninja." He was feeling very relaxed and carefree. Maybe it was because they were at his favorite spot to relax, or maybe all the rain had washed away any inhibition. Whatever it was, he was feeling like he could be himself and do whatever came to mind.

Misia giggled and quietly enjoyed her fantastic dessert. The chocolate just made it taste better, especially on the plump berries. She got a fun idea and took one of the strawberries in her fingers, dipped it in chocolate, and offered it over to Don with a warm smile.

Looking up from his own slice of heaven, Don noticed that Misia was holding out the chocolate covered berry. He grinned mischievously. They were alone and on a date, so he decided to let Misia know that he was up for being a bit frisky. He craned his neck and wrapped his lips around her fingertips, engulfing the strawberry and licking the tips of her fingers before letting go and sitting back and sipping his bubbly. He chuckled at the face that Misia had on her face.

Cheeks pink and mouth hanging open, Misia was shocked. Donatello hadn't been this sensual since they had messed around in his bed while his brothers were out. Sure he had kissed her, but usually she had initiated it. This time it was all him. She felt the heat in her cheeks as well as her stomach and between her legs. She sipped her drink, watching him with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Don wondered if Misia was feeling as carefree as he was and held out one of his chocolate covered strawberries, curious if she would react the same way. He was unable to hide the smriky smile that crossed his face.

Not taking the bait right away, Don leaned closer, holding the berry closer. Giving in, Misia slurped it out of his fingers, licking the chocolate off his fingertips as well.

"Oooo, that does feel good." He said, licking the rest of the syrup off his wet fingers. He dipped one of the raspberries and offered it over to Misia. "Try this one."

After the pair had drank all of their champagne, fed each other all of the berries Don had brought, and ate up the delicious cheesecake, They snuggled close on the blanket, using the last of the chocolate sauce as an excuse to lick each other's fingers.

"Mmmm…" Misia moaned, cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol. "Best dessert ever."

"I did quite enjoy the chocolate covered lady fingers." Don chuckled, lapping Misia's fingertips clean. "They were scrumptious."

Neither of them were really used to drinking alcohol, so they were quite tipsy already. Having never drank alcohol before, Misia was a bit worse for wear. Her cheeks were very pink and she felt very giddy and giggly. She wobbled a bit, laughing and taking her fingers away from Don's mouth, wiping her chocolate and spit covered hands on her skirt.

"Oh no!" She said, realizing what she had just done. "My new skirt!"

Don looked down at it and frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"Try to rinse it off I guess." Misia rubbed at the chocolate mark as she got up and stumbled a bit down to the edge of the river. She leaned over to get a handful of water, but lost her balance and tumbled into the water. "Oh no!" She cried, soaked from head to toe.

"Misia!" Don scrambled to his feet and hurried over to pull her up. She was miserable looking, drenched from head to toe, her shoes floating nearby in the current. Once again, Don scooped her up in his arms. He put her on the blanket and went back in the water after her run away sandals. They had gained speed as they floated out towards the middle of the river, but Don was able to grab them before he was chest deep in the water. Returning to the blanket with the white shoes, he was just about as wet as Misia was.

"I'm so sorry." Misia sobbed. "I've ruined the date. It was going so well, but now we're both soaking wet. I'm so sorry, Don."

Putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him, Don said "Hush, it's fine. The dip was quite refreshing. The date isn't ruined. To be honest, I didn't really have anything else planned other than sitting here enjoying each other's company."

Not saying anything, Misia sniffled as she rubbed at the stain on her skirt. It faded a little, but she needed soap to properly get it off. She wrung out the bottom, trying to get it into the sand and not on the nice blanket. She wasn't sure what to do now though, she felt very uncomfortable sitting in wet clothes, even if she was still tipsy.

Don took off his wrist wraps and elbow pads and squeezed the water out of them before taking off his belt and knee pads. He looked at Misia and frowned. She looked like she was about to cry. Having Misia cry on her very first date was not how he had planned it. Looking around, he tried to think of something quick. There really wasn't much around except for the river. An idea popped into his head; he quickly untied his bandana and tossed it into Misia's lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking up at the completely undressed Donatello. It wasn't a huge shock to see them take off their belts and pads, but when they took of their masks, you knew that it was either time to relax, or go to bed. The boys hardly ever walked around without their masks on, so when they did, Misia couldn't help but stare at their faces. Without the bright cloths around their heads, the colors of their eyes popped out and made them all look softer and sensual in a way.

"I'm going for a swim." Don answered, putting his hands on his hips and standing straight and tall in a super hero pose.

"Naked?" Misia giggled, watching the muscles in his arms move and bulge.

"Sure." Don replied. "It's called skinny dipping. Care to join me?" He stepped into the water and slowly walked deeper and deeper in. "It's really nice."

Misia squirmed on the blanket. She wanted to go in, but it felt wrong to swim naked. It was like showering with Don practically, which was something she didn't do. It was night time though, and you couldn't really see into the water. "I'll go if you turn around and don't look."

Don turned and put his shell to Misia. "That's fine."

Wriggling out of her soaked undies and skirt, Misia flitted into the water noisily, splashing Don as she hurried to deeper waters, letting it go all the way up to her neck. It was nice and cool now that she went in on her own accord and was not suddenly falling into it. She swam around a bit, and truly enjoyed the sensation. She had never swam in water deep like this before. The best she had was the baby pool that the lab assistants had filled when she was very little.

"Is it safe to look now?" Don asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Sure." Misia answered, doggy paddling closer to him. Swimming felt very natural, and she knew that Don was going to have a hard time getting her out of the water.

Turning and watching her swim, Don smiled. She looked a lot happier now then she did a few seconds ago. Her mood was the complete opposite. He observed her dive and splash and kick in the dark waters. "You're a very good swimmer. Did you have lessons at the lab?"

Shaking her head, Misia smiled. "I've never really gone swimming before."

"Really?" Don was shocked. She looked like she was part fish. Perhaps it was the sea turtle in her. "Well you are a natural."

Misia smiled and swam up next to Don. "You think so?" She put her arm on his shoulder to keep from drifting away.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, Don answered "I know so." He pulled his date close to him and hummed into her neck, dancing slowly with her in the water. It felt so good to have her so near and for it to be just him and her. It was like a dream and the water made him feel that much more weightless. Don gently kissed Misia's neck.

As she was turned around in slow circles, Misia felt like she was in a dream too. The gentle kisses on her neck caused her to moan softly as her arms moved up and around Don's neck. As they swayed in the water, Misia's legs wrapped around Don's hips and she just held onto him, lost in the moment.

Don's hands went down and cupped Misia's naked bottom. Her round rear was smooth and soft, like the rest of her skin, but her butt was plump squeezable. His fingers caressed the skin, touching it all over, getting a feel for it. Reaching one hand up a bit, he played with her tail, gently tweaking it. He continued to kiss and suck on her neck, humming a soft tune. Giving her rump a quick squeeze with both of his large hands, he moved and looked her in the eye. "This is so nice." He whispered.

Blushing, Misia smiled softly and thought of giving Don a kiss. "It's lovely to just be alone with you here." She closed her eyes and brought her soft lips up to Don's. The gentle soft peck quickly turned into hot wet frenching. Their tongues tangled as they kissed with passion and ferocity. Don pulled Misia up closer to his body and she kept her arms fixed around his neck, her legs gripping around his hips. As the pair explored each other's mouths, they both became quite away that Don's tail had curled up.

Breaking the kiss, face quite flushed, Don said "We should stop."

"Why?" A concerned look crossed Misia's face.

"Because if we don't, I'm not going to be able to." Don looked a bit embarrassed and tried to hold as still as he could, not wanting to rub his extended tail on Misia's backside any further.

Misia blushed and bit her lip. "What if I don't want you to stop?" She looked up at him from under her lashes as her cheeks grew quite red.

At a loss for words, Don stared at the girl in his arms. Her eyes sparkled in the lights of the city. The blush on her face was adorable and he just wanted to hold her and never let her go. She was amazing in every way. Donatello leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss, then trailed them down her neck.

Feeling that everything was right, Misia leaned her head back, letting Don's kisses trail down to the swelling of her plastron. His lips grazed the sensitive skin right above the top of her breast plate. She felt his erection grow out of its curved tail. It rubbed against her bottom and curved off towards her leg. Feeling bold and super curious, she shifted a little, causing the erection to move more towards her own tail and end up in the cleft of her pelvis. She shivered as the shaft pressed against her slit. It was a very pleasurable feeling and she couldn't help moaning softly.

Misia's moan melted into Donatello's own husky noise. His grip on her ass tightened as he felt her warm lips on his penis. Moving his head from her chest to her face he looked into her eyes, waiting for instructions on what to do next. He didn't want to take any chances; what if she had shifted on accident. As a smirk crossed Misia's lips, he knew it was no accident. "You're a little devil." He hissed.

"But it feels so good." Misia responded, shifting a bit more, causing her body to travel up and down the rock hard shaft slightly.

Don winced, his body shuddering. It did feel amazing, but now he wanted more. "Misia?" He said with total seriousness. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "I want to experience this with you. I want you to take me." She squeaked.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. Just because I'm like this," Don shifted, brushing up against Misia's sex. He moaned and made a mental note not to do that again. "Like that, you don't have to help me get off. Boners come and go."

A twisted look of conflict crossed Misia's soft features. "Is it wrong to do this on the first date?" she asked after a few seconds.

Don chuckled. "I don't think so. Besides, it's almost like we've been dating for a while. We do share the same bed. If you don't want to, we don't have-"

"I do want to!" Misia cut him off. "I'm just a bit scared. Excited and eager, but worried. What if it's wrong? What if you think I'm a bad person or something?"

Pushing her closer, which was a mistake for she slid forward on his erection, causing the pair to moan, Don put an arm around Misia. "Unless kick a dog for no reason or something, I will never think you are a bad person. This choice is yours right now. I want it too, but this is up to you. Do you really want to do it now?"


End file.
